Ligeramente casados
by lovetamaki1
Summary: Cuando cumplió sus dieciocho años Yoruichi recibió una gran noticia: ¡Estaba comprometida! Byakuya era el hombre ideal, amable, educado, apuesto y sobre todo, pregonaba estar muy enamorado de ella. Sin embargo la noche de bodas Yoruichi descubrió que él no era lo que parecía.
1. Sorpresa de cumpleaños

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**La historia es una adaptación del manga "Miseinen Dakedo Kodomo Ja Nai"**

**Advertencias: AU. Contiene OoC .**

* * *

**LIGERAMENTE CASADOS**

**Capítulo 1.- Sorpresa de cumpleaños.**

— ¡Ya viene!¡Ya viene! —Yoruichi escuchó la voz de su hermano menor mientras bajaba la escalera de mármol.

Sonrió ligeramente, su familia no podía ser más evidente. Todos los años, desde que recordaba, habían tratado de sorprenderla en su cumpleaños, pero por alguna razón siempre lo descubría antes. Así que otra vez tendría que fingir sorpresa.

Por ello toda la mañana se la pasó encerrada en su cuarto alegando que tenía que hacer sus deberes escolares, les estaba dando tiempo para que prepararan su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Al entrar al comedor fue recibida por serpentinas de colores que danzaban en el aire.

—¡Felicidades! —exclamaron al unísono un niño de doce años, de tez morena y cabello negro, un hombre alto de cabello morado corto y ojos negros y una mujer de cabello negro largo y ondulado y ojos dorados.

—Gracias. —respondió Yoruichi con una sonrisa. Desvió la vista de su hermano y padres hacía el gran comedor.

En él ya estaban servidos los cuatro platos y al centro tenía un adorno floral regalo de su padre para su mamá. De los adornos por la celebración de año nuevo ya no quedaban vestigios.

Yoruichi arrugó el ceño. ¿Dónde estaban los invitados, el pastel y los regalos?

—¡Oh querida! —exclamó la mamá imaginando los pensamientos de su hija. —Este año celebraremos tu cumpleaños por la noche. Te tenemos una gran sorpresa.

Yoruichi asintió emocionada, le hubiera gustado que la fiesta comenzara desde ahora pero bien podría esperar un poco más. No obstante más que la fiesta lo que más la emocionaba era el regalo de sus padres.

Sin querer días atrás escuchó a sus padres hablar sobre que ya era tiempo de darle a Yoruichi la casa.

Y aunque iba a extrañar demasiado a su familia, la idea de valerse por sí misma era excitante.

La familia se sentó en el comedor para disfrutar de su comida.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Más tarde Yoruichi paseaba por los centros comerciales junto a su mejor amiga, Soi Fong. Estaban buscando los accesorios perfectos para el vestido que Yoruichi usaría esa noche.

Se detuvieron frente al escaparate de una joyería para mirar un juego de gargantilla y aretes de oro con esmeraldas.

Era bonito pero no era el estilo de Yoruichi, prefería algo más discreto. Yoruichi era hija de un importante empresario y aunque podía darse el lujo de comprar lo que deseara ella no era ostentosa, salvo en pequeñas ocasiones.

Mientras seguía observando las joyas, Yoruichi sintió que su bolsa le fue arrebata de las manos, giró enseguida y vio a un chico de chamarra gris correr con su bolso negro.

—¡Mi bolsa! —exclamó molesta y sorprendida.

Iba a comenzar a correr tras el chico, pero no fue necesario. Ya un muchacho de cabello negro lo había detenido y le había arrebatado el bolso.

Y ahora caminaba hacia ella.

El corazón de la chica de cabello morado comenzó a latir con prisa.

—Byakuya Kuchiki se acerca. —Soi Fong le murmuró lo obvio.

Yoruichi no era una chica que creyera en los príncipes de cuento de hadas, de hecho no tenía mucho interés en el amor. Prefería ser libre y divertirse con sus amigas por el mayor tiempo posible. No quería ser como el resto de las chicas que se volvían cursis cuando empezaban una relación o que andaban llorando y suspirando por los rincones por un amor no correspondido.

Tenía muchos amigos y también alguno que otro pretendiente, pero ella los rechazaba con el mayor tacto posible, ninguno llenaba sus exigencias.

Hasta que llegó él.

Ese hombre alto, de pálida piel, de cabello negro, largo y sedoso, de ojos grises y enigmáticos, de porte altivo y sereno.

Lo conoció en la ceremonia de apertura, cuando llegó tarde y no encontraba el auditorio en donde sería la ceremonia. Él la encontró en el pasillo y se ofreció a indicarle el lugar.

Sólo bastó un día para que se enterara de que él era uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela, que pertenecía al equipo de Kendo e iba en el tercer semestre de la carrera. Sólo bastó una semana para que ella pensara que Byakuya Kuchiki bien podría llenar la definición de príncipe.

—¿Estás bien? —la voz de Byakuya la sacó de sus recuerdos.

—Sí, gracias. —respondió mientras tomaba el bolso que le ofrecía Byakuya.

—Me alegro, no me hubiera gustado que salieras lastimada. —le dijo y después se dio media vuelta.

Sus encuentros siempre eran así de cortos, sin sonrisas de por medio, sin palabras dulces, pero dejando ver entre líneas que él se preocupaba por ella. O al menos eso era lo que Yoruichi creía.

—Fue una suerte que él anduviera por aquí. —comentó Soi. —porque en su lugar yo le hubiera dado una paliza a ese hombre.

Yoruichi asintió mientras sonreía. Ambas eran muy buenas en artes marciales, sólo que está vez el ladrón la tomó desprevenida.

Las chicas siguieron observando escaparates y haciendo compras.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Yoruichi bajó a la sala de su casa a las ocho de la noche, ataviada en un bello vestido negro con escote en V, el cual era de encaje en el torso, permitiendo apreciar la piel morena de la chica y su aplanado abdomen. Había optado por usar solamente unos aretes largos en plata y una pulsera con el mismo diseño y material. Su cabello lo llevaba recogido en un moño.

De nuevo se mostró confundida al ver que solamente estaba su familia, vistiendo muy formalmente. En la mesa de centro estaban colocadas siete copas y a un lado de ella estaba enfriándose una botella de champagne. La mesa del comedor estaba lujosamente adornada con un mantel blanco bordado, traído por su madre en alguno de sus viajes y la mejor vajilla había sido colocada sobre ella, siete lugares exactamente. Dos pequeños adornos redondos de rosas rojas y unas velas complementaban la decoración.

—¿Y dónde están todos? —preguntó Yoruichi. Había pocas cosas que odiaba, y una de ellas era que su cumpleaños pasara desapercibido.

—Yoruichi. —habló el padre en tono serio. —Este año celebraremos de una forma diferente. Será una fiesta familiar.

—Pero ¿por qué hay tres lugares más en la mesa? —preguntó ella.

—Siéntate. —pidió la mamá indicándole el asiento de una plaza.

Yoruichi la obedeció muy confusa y preocupada por la seriedad de sus padres.

Ambos padres se miraron, la mamá asintió y le pidió a Yushiro que fuera por el regalo.

El muchacho no tardó en regresar con una caja cuadrada envuelta en papel blanco con un moño rojo y se la entregó a su hermana. Que hasta ese momento estaba a la expectativa.

—Ábrelo. —indicó su padre.

Ella así lo hizo y sus ojos se ensancharon al descubrir un vestido blanco.

—Es hermoso. —comentó la chica examinándolo. El vestido era de un sólo tirante y con flores bordadas en la banda, con un tejido sencillo en la zona del busto. —pero parece un vestido de boda. —les comentó a sus padres alzando la vista. —no creo que tenga oportunidad de usarlo.

—Lo usarás el fin de semana Yoruichi. —comentó el papá con los ojos llorosos. —en una boda.

Ella ladeó un poco la cabeza.

—Pero no se supone que no es correcto que alguien además de la novia use un vestido blanco. —comentó ingenuamente. Estaba segura que de usarlo llamaría mucho la atención.

—Hermana tonta. —intervino su hermano. —lo usarás en tu boda. —sonrió burlonamente y enseñando su dentadura blanca.

Yoruichi parpadeó varias veces.

—Se lo tomó mejor de lo que esperábamos. —le murmuró su madre a su padre al oído. El hombre asintió aliviado.

—¿De qué diablos hablan? —Yoruichi explotó poniéndose de pie y apretando el vestido contra su pecho.

Los papás también se pusieron de pie con nerviosismo.

—Hace tiempo tomamos la decisión de que cuando cumplieras dieciocho años te casarías. —reveló el señor Shihoin.

—Es el hijo de nuestros mejores amigos. —agregó la mamá.

—No me importa hijo de quien sea. —gritó enojada. —Incluso si fuera el príncipe de Inglaterra no me casaría con él. —aseveró.

No entendía como sus padres querían hacerle eso, ella no era un objeto con el cual comerciar. Porque estaba segura que aquella unión arreglada serviría para algún tipo de contrato comercial entre empresas. Pero ella no se dejaría, era una mujer libre con el derecho de elegir con quien casarse.

—Pero él es un buen muchacho y además ha dicho que está ansioso por casarse contigo. —comentó su padre.

—No me interesa, ya he dicho que no me casaré. Y si insisten, el día de la boda lo dejaré plantado, huiré de casa y me dedicaré a vivir en la calle.

—Está bien, está bien, lo entendimos. —dijo el padre asustado de que su hija cumpliera su promesa.

—Pero tendrás que ser tú la que lo rechace. —advirtió la mamá. El timbre de la puerta sonó y la muchacha del servicio atravesó la sala para ir a abrir. —Ahí están ellos. Hoy celebraríamos tu compromiso.

Yoruichi asintió. Trataría de rechazarlo sin lastimarlo. No creía que la quisiera en verdad si nunca se habían visto.

Ella le dio la caja con su vestido a la muchacha y se sentó para esperar a los invitados. Sus padres ya habían ido a recibirlos.

Percibió un aroma masculino que inundó la habitación, no identificaba que olor era pero era agradable.

—Buenas noches. —Abrió los ojos al escuchar aquella voz. Se puso de pie rápidamente y giró a la derecha.

Parado en medio de la sala estaba Byakuya Kuchiki llevando un impecable traje negro y sin corbata.

—Estaba ansioso porque llegara este momento. —comentó él mientras se acercaba a ella. Yoruichi se quedó estática intentando procesar todo.

¡Estaba comprometida con Byakuya Kuchiki!

—Yoruichi, me alegra que aceptarás casarte conmigo. —externó ante su silencio. —Me has hecho muy feliz. —la miró fijamente y le sonrió. Fue breve el momento pero logró acelerar el corazón de la chica y hacerla sonrojar por primera vez.

—Veo que ya se conocieron. —habló una señora de cabello negro amarrado en una coleta y de ojos grises. Era Hana, la mamá de Byakuya. —Byakuya ha estado muy ansioso todo el día y no ha dejado de hablar de ti. —agregó con una sonrisa.

—Mamá, es suficiente. —pidió Byakuya. Luego volteó a ver a Yoruichi quien lo miraba de forma inquisitiva, como si dudará que lo que dijo su mamá era cierto. —Desde que te vi en la escuela no he dejado de pensar en ti, pero tenía que mantener todo en secreto hasta este día. —explicó.

—("Entonces ¿él siente lo mismo por mí?") —se preguntó Yoruichi, pues no era tan tonta para no saber que Byakuya le gustaba.

—Entonces creo que no hay problema, el sábado nos volveremos familia oficialmente. —comentó el hombre junto a Hana, de cabello negro y ojos violetas.

—Sojun. —llamó apenado el papá de Yoruichi. —creo que mi hija tiene algo que decir. —dijo tallándose las manos. Se sentía mal por la cancelación del compromiso.

Todas las vistas se posaron en la chica morena. Ella suspiró y guardó silencio. Su papá intervino entonces.

—Lo siento, pero Yoruichi decidió…

—Que no quiero una boda extravagante. —interrumpió Yoruichi. No le gustó que le impusieran una boda, pero el que fuera Byakuya su prometido mitigaba un poco su enojo.

Sus papás y hermano la vieron confundidos pero enseguida sonrieron.

—Eso no es problema para mí. —declaró Byakuya mientras tomaba su mano derecha para depositar un beso en ella.

Más tarde todos celebraron el futuro enlace.

Y Yoruichi pensó que en esta ocasión si fue sorprendida por sus padres.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Finalmente el sábado llegó en medio de preparaciones, nerviosismo y ansiedad.

Byakuya y Yoruichi ya se habían casado por el civil el día anterior, esa tarde sería su enlace por la iglesia.

La novia caminó por el pasillo del brazo de su padre, pero se detuvo a medio camino.

—¿Qué pasa Yoruichi? —preguntó el papá temeroso que se hubiera arrepentido.

Byakuya y su familia también temieron lo mismo.

—Sé que dije que quería una boda discreta. —comentó ella. —pero esto es muy exagerado. —dijo viendo las bancas vacías de un costado. En la iglesia además del sacerdote y los novios sólo estaban las dos familias. —Aquí deberían estar nuestros amigos de la escuela, por lo menos.

Byakuya caminó hacia ella y le levantó el velo.

Se sorprendió al ver su rostro. Se veía hermosa. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto con ligeras ondas.

—Lo siento, es mi culpa. —declaró él recobrando la compostura. —Lo mejor será guardar el secreto por un tiempo, no quisiera que los demás pensaran que nos hemos casado sin amor, sólo por un acuerdo comercial.

Yoruichi asintió comprendiendo la situación. En la escuela no interactuaban mucho y sería muy raro que un día aparecieran con la noticia de que estaban casados. Dejaría pasar unos meses para que ella y Byakuya dejaran ver que estaban en una relación y después revelaría la verdad.

—Está bien, tienes razón. —concordó ella y su padre suspiró aliviado.

La boda trascurrió normalmente.

—Puede besar a la novia. —declaró el sacerdote.

Yoruichi y Byakuya voltearon a verse.

Él se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en la frente, causando la decepción de Yoruichi. La verdad había fantaseado con ese beso muchas veces.

Pero le sonrió dulcemente al imaginarse que él estaba apenado por besarla frente a sus padres. Sus ojos dorados brillaron de forma especial.

Byakuya entonces volvió a acercarse a ella y unió sus labios en un beso, tomándola desprevenida. Antes de que pudiera corresponderle, él se apartó y volteó la cara hacia un costado.

Las felicitaciones de los papás no se hicieron esperar.

—Gracias papá. —le dijo Yoruichi. —has sido un gran padre, te quiero mucho. Te extrañaré.

Su padre derramó lágrimas y la abrazó con fuerza. Estaba feliz porque su hija se casó con un buen hombre que la amaba y la cuidaría, pero la iba a extrañar mucho.

Su mamá y su hermano se unieron al abrazo familiar.

—Felicidades Byakuya. —comentó Hana. —por fin todos tenemos lo que deseamos.

—Lo has hecho bien muchacho. —dijo Sojun.

—Sí. —respondió Byakuya viendo como Yoruichi sonreía emocionada mientras su familia la abrazaba.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

—¿Pero qué es esto? —preguntó Yoruichi con enfado.

Después de la pequeña recepción sus padres le habían dado la noticia que su regalo de cumpleaños sería una casa para que empezaran su vida de casados, decidiendo mostrárselas esa misma noche. Ya todas sus cosas habían sido trasladadas a ella.

Yoruichi imaginó una casa o un departamento en una zona lujosa, decorada de forma elegante y con un balcón con una hermosa vista.

Pero las palabras elegante, lujosa y hermosa no eran parte de la descripción de la propiedad frente a ella.

Era un complejo de seis departamentos que parecía se caería en cualquier momento. La zona estaba retirada del centro y no había cerca ninguno de los lugares que ella solía frecuentar.

Byakuya también veía consternado la casa, sin embargo inmediatamente le restó importancia. No sería una mansión pero en ella comenzaría su nueva vida y con eso bastaba para estar agradecido por el regalo.

—¿Papi, estás bromeando verdad? —Yoruichi utilizó la palabra, el tono y la cara dulce con los que siempre conseguía que su papá cediera ante ella. Estaba bien que no le gustaba lo ostentoso pero eso ya era el colmo.

—Está es la casa en la que tu mamá y yo empezamos cuando fuimos pobres, aquí también fue donde tu naciste y tuvimos muchos momentos felices. —declaró el padre. —Y aquí esperamos que también ustedes puedan vencer las dificultades y hacer que su amor crezca.

—Pero papá…

—Yoruichi. —habló Byakuya posando su mano en su hombro. —yo me encargo. —Yoruichi pensó que él también se opondría. —Gracias por el regalo. —les dijo a sus suegros. —sin duda alguna cumpliré sus expectativas y haré a su hija feliz.

De nueva cuenta los padres de Yoruichi lloraron conmovidos y se lanzaron a abrazar a su nuevo hijo. Él se sintió algo incómodo pero dejó que ellos le mostraran su afecto.

Hana y Sojun se miraron de forma cómplice y sonrieron.

Yoruichi se calmó. Recordó las palabras de su padre cuando le contó su historia. No importaba donde estuvieran, sino estar con la persona correcta y donde hubiera amor.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Al entrar a la casa Yoruichi volvió a espantarse.

El departamento era más pequeño de lo que creía, los muebles y objetos eran viejos y había mucho polvo.

—No está mal. —murmuró Byakuya antes de que ella pudiera renegar de nuevo. —tenemos todo lo que necesitamos, cocina, un baño y dos habitaciones. —dijo observando las dos puertas abiertas que daban a las habitaciones, en una había una cama matrimonial en la otra una individual. Ellas estaban conectadas por una puerta corrediza.

Ambos se adentraron en la habitación que suponían era de ellos, su ropa estaba guardada en un closet de madera del costado, sobre una mesa estaban varios objetos de Byakuya.

—Supongo que debes estar muy cansada, pero hay algo que quiero hacer antes de dormir. —le dijo Byakuya colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

Era su noche de bodas así que era lógico que consumaran su matrimonio. Yoruichi rió ante el pensamiento.

Se preguntó cómo se vería su esposo sin ropa.

—Así que por favor no estorbes. —le indicó Byakuya mientras la empujaba hacia afuera.

Yoruichi se quedó en blanco ante aquella acción. Byakuya comenzó a mover sus cosas y algunos mueles hacia la habitación de lado.

—Ya quedó ordenado todo. —comentó él cuando terminó su trabajo. —Esa será mi habitación y está la tuya Shihoin. —dijo señalando las habitaciones respectivas.

—Me has llamado por mi apellido. —murmuró confundida. —¿por qué? —preguntó sintiéndolo distante, pues ahora él la miraba de forma fría.

—Porque eres un daño colateral. —le respondió mirándola a lo ojos. —Para poder vivir alejado de mis padres tenía que aceptar este matrimonio arreglado y sin amor.

—¿Vivir sin ellos? —preguntó Yoruichi, no entendiendo porque si se veían contentos no quería estar con su familia. —¿sin amor? —también preguntó dolida.

—Mis padres tienen muchas deudas, así que siempre están peleando, me harté de esa vida y la única manera de obtener otra era casándome con la hija de su mejor amigo, además tu padre seguramente ayudará al mío a pagar sus deudas y me facilitará el seguir estudiando sin preocuparme por el dinero. Por eso estaba tan ansioso por la boda.

Esas palabras afectaron a Yoruichi. Era la primera vez que se interesaba en verdad por un hombre y él la había engañado cruelmente.

—Pero veo que tu padre tampoco te quiere. —agregó él. Ella lo miró con enfado. —él hizo todo lo posible porque aceptaras este matrimonio.

—¡No digas tonterías! —exclamó molesta. —mi padre jamás me obligaría a hacer algo en contra de mi voluntad. Si me casé contigo fue porque quise hacerlo.

Yoruichi se calló de pronto, entendiendo la gravedad de sus palabras. Él la miró preocupado.

—¿No me digas que estás enamorada de mí? —preguntó temeroso.

—Por supuesto que no. —respondió ella, no permitiría que su orgullo fuera aplastado. —Acepté casarme contigo solamente por apariencia. Eres buen estudiante, bueno en los deportes y físicamente atractivo, sólo quería causar envidia entre mis compañeras.

Nada de eso era verdad, pero prefería quedar como alguien vanidosa y caprichosa antes de que en una tonta enamorada.

—Eso me alivia. —comentó él. —aunque odio a las mujeres como tú que sólo ven la apariencia física y son inútiles. —Yoruichi sintió que caía en un pozo profundo, pero mantuvo su rostro imperturbable. —pero ya que estamos casados no podemos hacer nada más que aceptar la situación y vivir aquí.

—("¡Maldito bastardo!"). —pensó Yoruichi. Estaba tan enojada que no podía expresar correctamente lo que sentía.

—Para que no haya confusiones es necesario que te diga las reglas. —mencionó él. —numeró uno: cada quien es responsable de sus cosas. El que haga desorden tendrá que limpiarlo. Y aunque pretendamos ser una pareja cada uno preparará su comida y limpiará su cuarto. Numero dos: Tenemos prohibido ir sin permiso al cuarto del otro. Número tres: mantendremos en secreto nuestro matrimonio. Y número cuatro: no nos meteremos en la vida privada del otro, podemos enamorarnos de quien queramos.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó ella sarcásticamente. Él asintió. —sólo recuerda que las reglas las has puesto tú. —le declaró.

—Quedando todo aclarado, buenas noches. —dijo y caminó a su cuarto, donde cerró la puerta que dividía las habitaciones.

Yoruichi caminó hacia su cama y se dejó caer en ella. Ahogó un grito de frustración y coraje en la almohada.

Después de desahogarse se sentó.

—Byakuya Kuchiki. —murmuró enojada. —si tú no eres un príncipe yo tampoco seré una princesa.

Él la había tachado de inútil y superficial, pero le demostraría que no era así. Le haría pagar por esta humillación y lo haría arrodillarse a sus pies.

Porque las princesas a veces podían volverse brujas.

* * *

**No pude resistirme a escribir una historia centrada en Yoruichi y Byakuya, hay muy pocos fics de ellos en español.**

**Ojala que les haya gustado. Saludos.**


	2. ¿Acercamiento?

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**La historia es una adaptación del manga "Miseinen Dakedo Kodomo Ja Nai"**

**Advertencias: AU. Contiene OoC .**

* * *

Gracias por comentar: **jbadillodavila, FrikiHimechan, nessie black 10 Frany H.Q, 8579, AndreaBarboza.3363.**

* * *

**LIGERAMENTE CASADOS**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2.- ¿Acercamiento?**

Yoruichi dormía en la cama sobre su lado izquierdo y viendo hacia la pared. Se había quedado despierta hasta muy tarde dándole vueltas al asunto. ¿Cómo de estar comprometida con un hombre que profesaba un gran amor por ella terminó casada con alguien que la odiaba?

Ella nunca había sido odiada por alguien y eso la hacía sentir mal y sobre todo por tratarse de su esposo.

El día anterior, domingo, Byakuya salió desde temprano y no llegó hasta entrada la noche. Y para colmo la regañó por encontrar platos sucios en la cocina.

Era su luna de miel y la dejó sola. Estaba más que enfadada con él. Por eso trató de localizar a su papá para terminar con la farsa, pero nadie le respondió la llamada. Luego recordó que quería hacerlo pagar por el engaño y decidió seguir con él.

Todavía no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo se vengaría pero ya encontraría la forma.

El sonido del celular la hizo abrir los ojos. Rodó en la cama para alcanzar el teléfono que estaba en la orilla de la misma. Tomó el celular y abrió el mensaje.

"_Yoruichi ¿por qué no has llegado a la escuela? Si no te das prisa te quedarás sin postre de manzana" Kisuke._

Ella se sentó de golpe y miró la hora en su teléfono. Nueve de la mañana.

—¡Se me hizo tarde! —exclamó angustiada mientras de un salto se ponía de pie.

Aún faltaban algunos días para entrar a clases, pero los alumnos con materias en riesgo de reprobar o los que pertenecían a algún club deportivo tenían que presentarse antes. Y ella y su amigo entraban en el primer grupo.

Corrió hacia la puerta que separaba su habitación de la de Byakuya. Aunque no se lo mereciera iba a ser uso de su cordialidad.

—Byakuya se nos hizo tarde. —señaló mientras abría la puerta. Él también tenía que ir ya que pronto tendrían competencia y el llegar tarde le afectaría. —¿Byakuya? —preguntó confundida al ver la cama tendida. Miró hacia la silla de la esquina donde ya no estaba su mochila.—¡Te odio Byakuya Kuchiki! —lanzó un grito de frustración al comprender que él se había ido solo a la escuela y ni siquiera tuvo la delicadeza de despertarla.

Cerró la puerta con un azote y se encaminó al baño. Suspiró cansadamente. Era más pequeño que él de su cuarto y no había bañera.

El que no fuera muy presuntuosa no quitaba el hecho de que le gustaran las comodidades, como darse un buen baño de burbujas con sales aromáticas y agua caliente. Pero ya que no podía obtenerlo se metió en la regadera, después de haberse quitado la ropa.

Un pequeño grito se hizo presente cuando el agua fría tocó su morena piel. Y mientras terminaba de bañarse más de un improperio fue dirigido hacía Byakuya.

Después de vestirse, rompiendo su record personal, salió de la casa. Saludó a una muchacha de ojos cafés y cabello negro que salió de la casa de a lado, y luego bajó las escaleras.

—¿Y por donde me voy? —se preguntó mirando hacia ambos lados de la calle, afuera del complejo de departamentos.

Ella desconocía como llegar a la escuela desde ese lugar, pues era la primera vez que se quedaba ahí. Descartó la idea de llamarle a su papá para que le mandara al chofer porque le quería demostrar a Byakuya que no era inútil.

Sacó su cartera para contar su dinero, se iría en taxi. Se decepcionó al ver que no llevaba nada. Recordó que cuando fue al centro con Soi gastó todo su dinero comprándole un regalo a Kisuke y a su amiga por navidad, además de su juego de aretes.

Dando un bufido de resignación comenzó a caminar hacia la derecha.

.

.

.

Yoruichi llegó al salón de clases cansada, con los pies adoloridos, con hambre, sed y toda sudada. Abrió el salón sin delicadeza.

—Pueden retirarse, nos vemos mañana. —indicó el profesor y los alumnos, alrededor de unos quince, comenzaron a salir.

Yoruichi seguía intentando normalizar la respiración pegada a la puerta.

—Señorita Shihoin si no pone más empeño a sus estudios no pasará mi materia, ni siquiera por ser hija de sus padres. —comentó el profesor cuando pasó por su lado.

Los Señores Shihoin donaban una buena suma de dinero para mejorar las instalaciones del campus, pero siempre comentaban que no por eso su hija debía de tener favoritismos. Ella tampoco lo hubiera aceptado.

Un chico rubio y de ojos grises se le acercó.

—Yoruichi ¿pero porque vienes a esta hora? —preguntó, ya eran más de la una de la tarde.

—No me reclames e invítame de comer. Muero de hambre. —respondió desanimada.

.

.

Yoruichi caminaba a través del patio de la facultad en busca del gimnasio.

Habló con Kisuke mientras comía y le platicó que se perdió en el camino de su casa a la escuela, pues el chofer ya no iría por ella. No pudo dar más detalles para no revelar su boda con Byakuya, así que dejó que su amigo pensara que sus padres estaban enojados con ella por sus bajas calificaciones.

Él se ofreció a llevarla a casa pero tuvo que rechazar la oferta, pues no sabría cómo explicar el que ahora estuviera viviendo en un complejo familiar en penosas condiciones.

Eran las dos de la tarde y estaba segura que Byakuya aún seguía en el entrenamiento. Su profesor a veces solía ser estricto. Lo sabía porque cuando iba a ver a Soi practicar, también veía a Byakuya, pues compartían el gimnasio.

A ella le hubiera gustado ser integrante de algún equipo de artes marciales, pero eso fue lo único que su padre le prohibió. Por eso practicaba en secreto con Soi.

Al entrar al gimnasio vio a varios chicos sentados en unas bancas y algunas chicas que gritaban emocionadas paradas junto a límites de la cancha de básquetbol. La que ahora albergaba el combate de kendo que se llevaba a cabo.

Al ver a los participantes entendió el alboroto. Un chico de primer semestre se enfrentaba a Byakuya, se enfrentaban sin armadura, sólo usando el traje tradicional en color azul marino y el sable de práctica.

Ella se quedó observando los movimientos de ambos competidores. Byakuya era por mucho más preciso y contundente.

Yoruichi negó con la cabeza. No tenía por qué estarlo alagando, ya que debajo de toda esa fachada de joven genial y perfecto escondía su verdadero ser.

Permaneció de pie hasta que la práctica acabó, cuando Byakuya golpeó la frente del chico con gran precisión.

—Bien chicos eso es todo, pueden retirarse por hoy. —exclamó el profesor. —¡Honda! Gritó llamando al chico que Byakuya derrotó, quien se acercó corriendo. —Hoy te toca guardar todo en su lugar.

El muchacho asintió desanimado. Algunos chicos salieron del gimnasio al igual que las muchachas. Cuatro chicos se acercaron a Byakuya para felicitarlo. Uno tenía cabello rojo, otro blanco largo y dos más marrón, uno rizado largo, el otro corto.

—Oye esa chica se te queda viendo mucho. —le murmuró Renji, el chico de cabello rojo.

Byakuya volteó y ocultó muy bien la sorpresa que le causó ver a Yoruichi mirándolo fijamente.

—Durante la práctica no te quitó la vista de encima. —comentó el de cabello blanco.

—Ukitake tiene razón, creo que es una más de tu club de admiradoras. —señaló el de cabello rizado, Kyoraku, con tono alegre.

—Es muy bella. —murmuró el chico de cabello corto, Harunobu. —¡Y viene hacia acá! —informó emocionado.

Todos voltearon a verla. Yoruichi caminaba hacía Byakuya con resolución.

—Creo que se va a confesar. —le murmuró Ukitake a Kyoraku, aunque los otros tres pudieron oírlo.

—Byakuya. —llamó la chica al estar frente a él. Los demás prestaron atención. —Regresemos juntos a casa.

Ukitake, Renji y Kyoraku la miraron sorprendidos. Eso para nada parecía una confesión, más bien sonó a una orden. Harunabu la miraba embelesado.

—Lo siento, pero rechazo siempre a quienes me hacen la misma invitación. —respondió él en tono amable.

Yoruichi sintió que hervía por dentro.

—¡Estúpido! —le gritó ella enfadada. —Ni creas que tenía ganas de ir a casa acompañada de alguien como tú. —le dijo con el brazo estirado y señalándolo.

Después se dio la media vuelta y se alejó caminando a prisa.

—Creo que te has pasado esta vez. —comentó Renji.

—Es oficial. —oyeron murmurar a Haru que seguía viendo el camino por donde salió Yoruichi. Posaron su vista en él.—¡Me he enamorado!

Byakuya le dio un golpe en la nuca y luego también salió del gimnasio.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Yoruichi llegó al complejo familiar a las siete de la noche. Subía las escaleras con pesadez.

Estaba más que cansada. Después de su encuentro con Byakuya decidió hablarle a su papá para que la recogiera, pero nadie atendió a su llamada, pensó en Soi, pero ella le dijo que estaba en casa de su abuela porque estaba enferma.

Resignada empezó a caminar tratando de recodar el camino hacia la casa. Al no lograrlo se decidió a pedir ayuda a un hombre que miraba un aparador junto a su hija, una niña de cabello rosado y ojos vivaces. ¡Grave error!

Ellos se ofrecieron amablemente a llevarla hasta su casa pero resultaron más desorientados que ella. La hicieron caminar por horas hasta que finalmente Yoruichi reconoció el vecindario.

En ese momento lo único que quería era darse un baño, cenar y acostarse a dormir.

Estaba a unos pasos de su puerta cuando ésta se abrió de golpe.

—Byakuya. —mencionó al verlo frente a ella.

—Finalmente has llegado. —dijo él. —Te estaba esperando.

El corazón de Yoruichi se aceleró. Ella se odio por eso, y por alegrarse internamente de que él se mostrara preocupado por ella.

—Has dejado un desastre en la sala y no se limpiará solo. —su tono amble desapareció dejando uno serio en su lugar. Sus facciones se endurecieron.

Le hizo una seña para que entrara y Yoruichi así lo hizo. Frente a ella estaba el desastre que había dejado en la mañana. Ropa y maquillaje regados en la sala y algunos trastes sucios en la cocina.

—Pudiste haberlo limpiado tú. —le reprochó. Era lo menos que podía hacer después de que por su culpa caminó por horas sin rumbo.

—Recuerda las reglas. —expresó él. —cada uno se hace responsable de su desorden. Pero si eso tampoco lo puedes hacer…

—No soy inútil. —intervino Yoruichi enojada. —limpiaré.

Ambos se miraban fijamente. Sus miradas eran penetrantes pero su orgullo le impedía desviar el rostro.

—Y espero que no se repita lo de hoy por la tarde. Aunque estemos casados no significa que regresaremos juntos a casa.

—Sólo fui porque quería que me enseñaras el camino a casa. —respondió ella. —Nunca había venido aquí por lo que no me sé el camino, además nunca tuve necesidad de caminar porque siempre me llevaba el chofer de la familia. —aclaró.

Las facciones de Byakuya se suavizaron. Así que había llegado tarde porque se perdió y no porque se hubiera quedado por ahí haciendo tiempo.

—El agua está caliente. —mencionó él desconcertándola. —Toma un baño antes de limpiar.

Ella asintió y se fue a bañar pensativa, pues esta vez fue consciente de que el tono amable de él fue genuino.

.

.

Cuando Byakuya calculó que Yoruichi ya había terminado de bañarse salió de su cuarto cargando un cambio de ropa, pues él también necesitaba ducharse.

Al doblar en el angosto pasillo chocó contra ella. Quien llevaba el cabello mojado suelto y sólo tenía puesta una diminuta toalla blanca alrededor de su cuerpo. La cual era sostenida de las puntas con ambas manos a la altura de sus pechos.

—Creo que me acabe el agua caliente. —comentó ella. —pero necesitaba mucho ese baño. —Él no respondió. —Y no te preocupes que limpié el desorden.

Byakuya se hizo a la derecha para reanudar su marcha pero ella se volvió a interponer en su camino.

—Byakuya Kuchiki dime algo. —exigió ella llevando sus manos a su cintura. La toalla se deslizó hacia abajo. Él la miró sorprendido y enseguida volteó su rostro.

Ella se agachó para tomar la toalla y se envolvió en ella nuevamente.

Byakuya la rodeó.

—Para la próxima vístete en el baño. —le indicó de espaldas a ella. Luego caminó hacia el baño y cerró la puerta. Se permitió soltar la ropa a la que había estrujado fuertemente y respiró hondo para que el ardor de su cara bajara.

Yoruichi sonrió triunfante y regresó a su cuarto pensando en que le hizo un favor a Byakuya al acabarse el agua caliente, porque estaba segura que ahora necesitaba una ducha fría.

.

.

Byakuya salió del baño y desde el pasillo observó el comedor limpio, al acercarse vio que la sala también estaba limpia y a Yoruichi en la cocina.

—¿Qué haces? —Le preguntó desde la barra que dividía la sala - comedor y la cocina.

Yoruichi, que estaba frente a la estufa, se giró para verlo. Llevaba un mandil morado sobre su ropa y tenía el cabello agarrado en una trenza.

—Haciendo la cena. —le sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Cocinas? —no pudo evitar preguntar sorprendido. Siendo hija de una familia de dinero no tendría por qué hacerlo, para eso tenía sirvientes.

Ella se acercó a la barra con dos zanahorias que colocó sobre una tabla de picar.

—Mi mamá me enseñó. —le comentó mientras tomaba un cuchillo situado junto a la tabla de picar. —Ella siempre dijo que a través de la comida le podía expresar a mi papá cuanto lo amaba, por eso siempre cocina ella en la casa. —le dijo viéndolo a los ojos. Después empezó a picar en cuadritos la zanahoria, centrando su vista en el vegetal. —Por ello me enseñó a cocinar, porque quería que algún día también yo cocinara para alguien especial. —Byakuya vio como las dos zanahorias estaban cuidadosamente picadas. Alzó su vista y se encontró con la mirada dorada. —pero nunca compartí el deseo de mi madre, sólo me gustaba cocinar con ella por verla feliz mientras me enseñaba o por ver su sonrisa cuando mi papá halagaba la comida.

Byakuya no dijo nada y ella tomó la tabla de picar y regresó a la estufa.

Él cerró los ojos en busca de un recuerdo, un momento en el que su mamá cocinara con una sonrisa y su padre elogiara su platillo; pero sólo revivió aquellas veces en que su madre le gritaba que estaba harta de cocinar para un don nadie y su padre aventaba los platos al suelo.

—Byakuya ¿estás bien? —la voz de Yoruichi lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Agradeció eso internamente.

—Sí. —respondió. Ella llevaba un tazón de arroz en la mano y su vista la siguió hasta el comedor.

Ahí había varios tazones servidos. La comida se veía apetitosa.

Ella se sentó y él se acercó guiado por un impulso. Últimamente sólo se alimentaba con sopa instantánea o comida de microondas.

—¿Quieres? —Yoruichi extendió su mano con un tazón de sopa de verduras. Él extendió el brazo para tomarlo pero ella lo retiró de inmediato. —¡Pero que tonta soy! —fingió vergüenza. —Estaba a punto de romper una de tus reglas. "Regla número uno: aunque pretendamos ser una pareja cada uno preparará su comida". —recitó tratando de imitar la voz de Byakuya. —Disculpa mi imprudencia. —aunque estaba seria sus ojos mostraban un brillo de arrogancia.

Yoruichi comenzó a comer y Byakuya fue a la cocina para prepararse un ramen instantáneo.

Y mientras la chica se devoraba todos aquellos platillos que se veían tan apetitosos, él tuvo que fingir que su comida era la más deliciosa del mundo.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

A la mañana siguiente Byakuya y Yoruichi salieron de su casa vistiendo el uniforme escolar.

—Espero no te pierdas el día de hoy. —le dijo él con un poco de burla.

Ella estaba por contestarle pero alguien la interrumpió.

—Buenos días. —saludó la chica que vio el día anterior. —Veo que tu compañera regresó sana y salva. —comentó la muchacha de cabello negro.

Byakuya se tensó y Yoruichi la vio intrigada.

—Una disculpa por lo de ayer. —dijo el chico de cabello negro.

—No pasa nada. —respondió negando con las manos. Miró a Yoruichi. —Soy su vecina Ikumi y este es mi hijo. —abrazó al niño que salió del departamento.

—¿Qué pasó ayer? —preguntó Yoruichi. Ikumi sonrió.

—Cuando pasamos por tu puerta para ir al mercado, él la abrió de golpe asustándonos. —comentó. —se disculpó y volvió a meterse. Lo mismo pasó cuando regresamos. Nos dijo que su compañera no llegaba. A leguas se notaba preocupado aunque no lo mencionó. —volvió a sonreír. —Y después cuando saqué la bolsa con basura lo vi en la calle mirando hacia ambos lados como buscando algo.

Yoruichi volteó hacía Byakuya con una gran sonrisa.

—No estaba preocupado por ti. —acotó él. —simplemente estaba desesperado porque la casa seguía sucia y quería que llegaras a limpiarla.

Se giró para caminar hacia las escaleras. Yoruichi se despidió de su vecina y su hijo y lo siguió. Se sintió culpable porque él la había estado esperando preocupado y ella le negó la comida.

—Sólo por hoy dejaré que vayamos juntos a la escuela. —le dijo cuando estuvieron en la acera de la calle.

Yoruichi sonrió. Quizá la distancia entre ellos se había hecho más corta.

—Pero tienes que mantenerte alejada de mí por lo menos cinco metros. —sentenció y comenzó a caminar dejándola atrás.

O tal vez no…

* * *

—Harunobu Ogido es un Shinigami de la cuarta división.

* * *

**Ojala que les haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**


	3. ¿Te has gastado todo el dinero?

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**La historia es una adaptación del manga "Miseinen Dakedo Kodomo Ja Nai"**

**Advertencias: AU. Contiene OoC .**

* * *

Gracias por comentar: **jbadillodavila, Akida-san, AndreaBarboza.3363, FrikiHimechan, nessie black 10 Frany H.Q, 8579.**

* * *

**LIGERAMENTE CASADOS**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 3.- ¿Te has gastado todo el dinero?**

La mañana transcurrió normal entre clases para adelantados, que tomaban voluntariamente, y clases de regularización, que eran obligatorias.

Después de clases los alumnos que pertenecían a algún club fueron a sus prácticas. Eran casi las dos de la tarde y el clima ya era caluroso, aún bajo techo.

En el gimnasio de la universidad se encontraban los equipos de Kendo y Judo, cada uno ocupaba la mitad de la cancha. El equipo de Básquet ya había terminado su práctica y les había cedido el lugar.

Byakuya sentado fuera del área de la lona azul observaba como dos de sus compañeros entrenaban. Desvió su mirada al lado izquierdo.

En la otra mitad de la cancha los alumnos del club de Judo tenían una demostración de sus habilidades. En ese momento una chica de cabello negro había derribado a su oponente. Debía admitir que era muy buena en ese deporte.

No sabía su nombre pero la reconoció como la amiga de Yoruichi. Byakuya buscó a la morena entre las personas que estaban en las gradas pero no la encontró.

—Byakuya, tu sigues. —le indicó el entrenador.

Él se puso de pie y caminó al centro de la lona, donde ya lo esperaba un chico de segundo año. Se veía nervioso por tener que pelear contra él.

La contienda comenzó y como casi siempre Byakuya fue el primero en asestar un golpe. Los ojos grises de nuevo se posaron en las gradas.

—("¿Se habrá perdido de nuevo?") —se preguntó. Si no estaba ahí es porque ya se había ido a la casa.

En la mañana le había permitido acompañarlo a la escuela para que se aprendiera el camino, pero quizá ella ya lo habría olvidado.

—¡Punto para Takeshi! —gritó el entrenador sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

El muchacho sacando ventaja de su distracción lo había golpeado en el antebrazo y él ni cuenta se dio hasta que el entrenador le habló.

Enseguida Byakuya se volvió a concentrar en su práctica y logró ganar el encuentro al asestarle dos golpes seguidos, uno en el abdomen y otro en la cabeza.

.

.

—Byakuya estuviste desconcentrado en la práctica. —comentó Kyoraku mientras caminaban a la salida de la escuela. Eso no era propio de su amigo, quien se tomaba muy en serio las prácticas.

—Por poco pierdes. —agregó Ukitake.

Byakuya se enfadó, no necesitaba que se lo recordaran. Afortunadamente logró salvar la situación, pero no quería pensar que habría pasado si no lo hacía. Nunca se perdonaría el perder un encuentro con alguien de segundo, perdería la reputación que se había ganado.

—¿Es por esa chica de cabello morado? —preguntó Renji. Byakuya volteó a verlo serio, aunque escondiendo el desconcierto por sentirse descubierto.

—¿No sé qué tiene que ver ella en esto?

—Es porque esa chica tan linda no vino hoy. —señaló Haru abrazando a Byakuya. —también la extrañé.

El chico de cabello negro se deshizo del abrazo.

—No molesten con eso. —exigió. Pero en el fondo sabía que era inútil, porque sus amigos eran muy hostigosos.

—Como quieras, pero ya sabes que cuentas con nosotros para lo que sea. —mencionó Kyoraku, los demás asintieron.

—Sí, cuando quieras declarártele nosotros te ayudamos. —sonrió Ukitake y el muchacho de cabello negro lo fulminó con la mirada. Los demás rieron a sus costillas.

—Bueno, dejando eso de lado, tengo cupones gratis para el bufet del "Gotei Trece". —informó Renji mostrándoles cinco cupones.

Todos se alegraron, aunque Byakuya no lo demostró.

El Gotei Trece era el lugar de comida favorito de los chicos y acudían a él con frecuencia por el bufet ya que por un precio accesible podían comer todo lo que quisieran. Pero cuando obtenían esos cupones entonces el ir ahí se volvía una obligación.

—Lo siento. —comentó Byakuya. —pero tengo cosas que hacer y no puedo ir.

Los demás se extrañaron mucho, pues conocían la situación de su amigo y sabían que nunca perdía la oportunidad de comer gratis o comer fuera de su casa.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Renji. —es gratis. —remarcó.

—Sí, pero hoy no puedo ir. —reafirmó.

Se despidió de sus, aún incrédulos, amigos y empezó a caminar a casa.

No sabía porque tenía la necesidad de asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien y sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, apresuró el paso.

**\\\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\**

—("No sé porque me preocupo por ella"). —pensó Byakuya mientras subía las escaleras

Cuando llegó frente a la puerta de su pequeño departamento escuchó ruido adentro y se sintió más tranquilo.

—("Debí haber ido a comer"). —pensó, pues su preocupación era infundada. Ahora tendría que volver a comer sopa instantánea.

Agarró el pomo de la puerta y estaba por girarlo cuando escuchó algo romperse dentro de la casa.

"_Odio estar aquí" "Odio esta vida"_

Byakuya recordó las palabras que su madre le gritaba con frecuencia a su padre. Se quedó estático, sintiéndose agobiado.

Para él no era un secreto que sus padres se casaron por su culpa. Hana se lo hizo saber desde pequeño.

.

.

_Byakuya, de seis años, salió de su cuarto para ir por una bebida. Pero al llegar a la cocina vio a sus padres discutiendo._

—_¡Ya es tarde y no has hecho de comer! —reclamó Sojun con enojo. Había llegado cansado del trabajo y no encontró nada en la cocina, intuyó que su hijo tampoco había comido. —Debes de ocuparte de tus responsabilidades._

—_¡No me casé contigo para esto! —le gritó alterada. —Me arrepiento de haberme embarazado de Byakuya, si no lo hubiera hecho en este momento sería feliz. —externó sin importarle la presencia de aquel niño de ojos grises, que derramaba lágrimas desconsoladamente._

.

.

Byakuya retiró la mano de la manija. Seguramente Yoruichi también lo odiaba por hacerla infeliz, por haberla alejado de las comodidades a las que estaba acostumbrada.

Ahora se daba cuenta que era un hombre muy cruel. Sólo había pensado en él. Ella tenía derecho a odiarlo y odiar aquella casa.

De repente la puerta se abrió y lo golpeó en el rostro. Yoruichi salió.

—¡Byakuya! —exclamó ella asustada por verlo ahí. —lo siento. —se disculpó al ver que él se sobaba la nariz. —pero tienes la culpa por quedarte parado frente a la puerta. ¿Y por qué lo hacías? —cuestionó curiosa.

—Escuché algo romperse, y el que odies la casa me trajo recuerdos. —aclaró.

—Yo no odio la casa. —dijo Yoruichi. —Es cierto que no tiene lujos, pero no podría odiar algo que mis padres aman. Además es nuestro "nidito de amor". —agregó con burla. Byakuya la miró más tranquilo. —El ruido que oíste fue un plato que se me resbaló. —dijo enseñándole una bolsa de plástico, donde estaban los pedazos rotos, la cual iba a tirar a la basura. —Mira, hasta me corté. —le dijo mostrándole la palma de la mano izquierda, donde tenía una pequeña herida que sangraba.

Byakuya se sorprendió y angustió. Le quitó la bolsa de la mano y la tiró al suelo, más tarde se haría cargo de ella. Luego, para sorpresa de la morena, la tomó de la mano sana y la condujo al interior de la morada.

—Es increíble que no te atiendas esa herida. —la regañó mientras la sentaba en una silla del comedor, pues no tenían sala.

—Pero si es muy pequeña. —mencionó ella riendo por la exagerada reacción del chico.

—Se te puede infectar. —replicó él.

—Pero…

—No te muevas Shihoin, iré por algo para desinfectarte eso. —ordenó interrumpiéndola. Byakuya fue a su cuarto y ella miró su herida.

No era grande, apenas y se notaría cuando cerrara. Pero se sentía bien sabiendo que Byakuya se preocupaba por ella. Estaba comenzando a descubrir un lado tierno y protector.

Byakuya regresó con una torunda, un curita y una botella pequeña de yodo. Sin pensar en lo que hacía o el mensaje que trasmitía, le limpió la herida a la chica y luego le puso la venda adhesiva.

—Ya está. —Miró con orgullo su trabajo.

—Gracias. —atinó a decirle ella sonriéndole. Él la miró y enseguida volteó a otro lado, la cocina.

Yoruichi decidió guardarse un comentario sobre que era gracioso verlo avergonzado, sabía que le molestaría.

—¿Te vas a comer todo eso? —preguntó sorprendido, pues en la barra de la cocina había seis tazones grandes con comida entre ellos carne asada, estofado de pollo, ensaladas, arroz y papas fritas.

—¡Claro que no! —respondió captando la atención del chico. Esta vez la comida sobrepasaba la cantidad de lo que podía comer. —sin darme cuenta terminé haciendo de más. —reveló. —como me gusta cocinar a veces no mido las proporciones.

Byakuya regresó su vista a la comida y se acercó a la barra. Todo se veía apetitoso y olía mejor. De verdad se le antojaba probar todo, pero su orgullo no le permitía pedirle a Yoruichi comer de lo que preparó.

—Pensé en tirar la comida. —comentó la morena a su lado. —pero eso no está bien, así que porque no me ayudas a comerla. —sugirió. Él volteó a verla. —No estamos rompiendo ninguna regla porque no la hice para ti.

—Está bien. —respondió él. —sólo lo hago para no desperdiciar la comida.

Yoruichi asintió reprimiendo una sonrisa.

Ambos llevaron la comida y los platos y cubiertos a la mesa. Se sentaron en la silla y se sirvieron.

El primero en llevarse un bocado a la boca fue Byakuya.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Yoruichi para saber su opinión.

—Está delicioso. —contestó unos segundos después de probar el estofado. En verdad tenía tiempo que no probaba algo así.

—Ya lo sabía. —respondió confiada en sus habilidades culinarias.

—Me alegro de no haber ido al "Gotei Trece" con los chicos. —comentó despreocupado mientras se llevaba otro bocado a la boca.

Yoruichi ya había escuchado hablar de ese lugar por sus compañeros.

—¿Tenías planes para hoy? —preguntó intrigada por una hipótesis que se le ocurrió.

—Mis amigos me invitaron a ir porque tenían cupones gratis, pero rechacé la invitación. —respondió, confirmándole a la chica su idea.

Siguieron comiendo en un silencio agradable. Al terminar Yoruichi levantó los platos y los llevó a la cocina. Estaba enjabonándolos cuando Byakuya se acercó a ella con un trapo.

—Te ayudaré a secarlos. —le comentó. Ella asintió.

—Me alegra que te gustara lo que cociné. —murmuró Yoruichi mientras le pasaba un plato hondo. Él lo tomó y lo secó, luego lo dejó en el escurridor de trastes.

—Pero creo que no debí comerla. —opinó. —Yoruichi dejó de enjuagar un vaso y volteó a verlo, encontrándose con la mirada gris. —Para poder salir de mi casa me casé contigo y te usé, no me preocupé por tus sentimientos y en lo que te lastimaría. Por eso creo que el comer algo que preparaste es muy ruin de mi parte. —reveló con seriedad y sinceridad.

Ella dejó el vaso en el lavadero y cerró la llave de agua, volteó a verlo otra vez. Él se imaginó que le reclamaría, y lo aceptaba.

—Dices que no te importaron mis sentimientos. —comentó ella. —pero te has preocupado por mi todo este tiempo, si no te importara no hubieras cancelado la salida con tus amigos para cerciórate de que hubiera llegado bien a casa. —él se tensó al sentirse descubierto. —ni tampoco te habrías angustiado por mi pequeña herida. —le dijo mostrando el lugar en el que tenía la vendita color piel.

—No estaba preocupado, sólo no quería tener que darle explicaciones a tu papá si te pasaba algo. —dijo orgulloso.

—Si tú lo dices. —se rindió Yoruichi. —Ahora continúa con tu trabajo que esos platos no se secaran solos. —ordenó ella. —por cierto creo que me debes una por dejarte comer mi comida, así que de ahora en adelante deberás llamarme por mi nombre. —informó la chica, pues en verdad no le gustaba que la llamaran por su apellido, lo sentía algo rudo.

—De acuerdo… Yoruichi. —concedió por sentirse en deuda.

La sola mención del nombre hizo estragos en los dos, quienes no dijeron nada y siguieron con su trabajo.

Cuando terminaron de limpiar la cocina Byakuya se dirigía a su habitación, pero vio en la barra el sobre amarillo que contenía los gastos del mes.

El día de la boda el padre de Yoruichi les entregó un sobre amarillo con el dinero para los gastos del mes. Se los daría hasta que ellos terminaran sus estudios y pudieran encontrar un trabajo. Byakuya lo había guardado en un cajón del ropero del cuarto de Yoruichi. Pensó que estaba más seguro ahí.

—Yoruichi debes de regresar el dinero a su lugar después de usarlo. —comentó el chico acercándose a la barra para tomar el sobre. Se extrañó al sentirlo menos grueso, así que lo vació en la barra.

Yoruichi se acercó a él.

—No puedo creer esto. —exclamó sorprendido y enojado. Volteó a verla. —sólo quedan dos mil pesos de los veinte mil. —reprochó, y apenas era el sexto día del mes.

—Pues gasté en la comida. —comentó despreocupada. — además tuve que comprar trastes, los que había ya tenían telarañas. —¡Claro! Ahora que lo pensaba bien era obvio que aquellas cacerolas y platos se veían nuevos. Byakuya se reprochó por no darse cuenta antes.—¡Ah!, y di un donativo para una casa hogar y un refugio de animales. —mencionó. Hubiera querido que eso quedara en secreto, pero tenía que rendir cuentas.

—¡Shihoin! ¡Tenemos que hablar! —habló con enfado Byakuya.

—("Me volvió a llamar por mi apellido") —pensó decepcionada Yoruichi. Sin darse cuenta que Byakuya la fulminaba con la mirada.

* * *

Sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar, y no sólo ésta, sino la mayoría de mis historias, pero pasé por un momento de falta de inspiración y después por uno de desinterés total por escribir. No sé si por el trabajo, por cuestiones personales o por simple pereza, pero llegó un momento en que abría alguna historia, apenas escribía dos palabras y me decía "Mejor después". Y ese después no llegaba.

Pero creo que el estar editando la historia de "Contrato de amor" me ha servido para que recuerde cuanto me gusta escribir fics. Les agradezco por su paciencia y me comprometo a terminar la historia.

**Saludos.**


	4. Sé lo que están haciendo en la cama

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**La historia es una adaptación del manga "Miseinen Dakedo Kodomo Ja Nai"**

**Advertencias: AU. Contiene OoC .**

* * *

Gracias por comentar: **Jbadillodavila:** Gracias por leer y comentar. **FrikiHimechan:** Jajaja yo casi todas las quincenas las termino sin dinero. Sí, me encanta el Byakuya menos serio y un poco aprovechado. **Misato Nara:** Me alegra que te guste la historia, disculpa la tardanza pero aquí te dejo la actualización. **Marifer Potosme:** Gracias por leer y comentar, me alegra saber que la historia te gusta. **8579:** Siento la tardanza, pero aquí te dejo la continuación.

* * *

**LIGERAMENTE CASADOS**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 4.- Sé lo que están haciendo en la cama.**

Era un hermoso día en el colegio, que ahora tenía más movimiento estudiantil que en los últimos días, pues las vacaciones habían terminado.

En un área verde ubicada en la parte trasera de los laboratorios, Yoruichi descansaba su cabeza sobre las piernas estiradas de Soi Fong y miraba hacia el cielo. La muchacha de cabello negro recargaba su espalda en un árbol y leía un libro de terror.

Cuando tenía hora libre les gustaba salir a relajarse al patio. Urahara no se encontraba con ellos porque, según les había contado, estaba a mitad de un gran negocio.

—Esa nube tiene forma de helado. —murmuró Yoruichi. —y esa otra de pierna de pollo.

Soi levantó la vista al cielo para ver las nubes, pero estas no tenían la forma que Yoruichi mencionó.

—Creo que estás alucinando. —dijo Soi dejando el libro sobre el césped.

Yoruichi se sentó y se giró hacia ella.

—Lo siento. —dijo. —es que tengo hambre.

Suspiró.

Tenía tres días que no comía bien.

—_¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Yoruichi sorprendida la mañana siguiente a la gran cena que preparó. Sobre la mesa estaban dos vasos con agua y dos platos con una rebanada de pan y un pedazo de queso._

—_Es el desayuno. —informó Byakuya sentado en el lugar de enfrente. —has gastado mucho dinero, así que tenemos que medirnos para que alcance el dinero hasta el fin de mes._

—_¡Pero moriré de hambre! —exclamó ella sentándose en la silla. —Será mejor que le hable a mi papá. —comentó. —él nos dará dinero. —Estaba segura que su padre no les negaría el apoyo._

—_Ni se te ocurra hablarle a tu padre. —ordenó Byakuya poniéndose de pie. —Si lo haces te dejaré de hablar por el resto de mi vida._

_Yoruichi lo miró fijamente._

—_Debemos ser capaces de solucionar los problemas por nosotros mismos. —dijo él y volvió a sentarse._

_Yoruichi aceptó aquello porque sabía que todo era su culpa por no saber medirse. Y desde ese día estuvieron desayunando, comiendo y cenando pan, queso y agua._

—Yoruichi. —Soi sacó a la chica de sus recuerdos. —¿Está todo bien en casa? —preguntó preocupada.

—Sí. —respondió Yoruichi. Aunque quería hacerlo, todavía no podía contarle que estaba casada con Byakuya. —Es mejor que nos apuremos a entrar a clase. —mencionó poniéndose de pie.

Su amiga asintió y también se puso de pie. No quiso decir nada pero estaba preocupada por Yoruichi, últimamente actuaba extraño.

Además se daba cuanta que el coche de sus padres ya no iba a dejarla o buscarla y que tomaba un camino diferente. Hablaría con Urahara al respecto para investigar lo que ella ocultaba.

**\\\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\**

Yoruichi y Soi Fong caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela cuando la morena vio a Byakuya mirando por una ventana.

—Soi adelántate al salón. —le pidió a su amiga. —tengo que ir al baño.

Soi asintió y siguió de largo. Yoruichi esperó un momento y luego se acercó a Byakuya. Quien al sentirla giró hacia ella recomponiendo su rostro.

El no comer bien también lo tenía agotado, pero no quería que ella se diera cuenta.

—Byakuya, no podemos seguir así. —comentó.

—Hay que resistir un poco más. —pidió. Pero sus estómagos no estaban de acuerdo porque ambos rugieron en ese momento.

En otra ocasión Yoruichi se hubiera carcajeado de la cara apenada de Byakuya, pero estaba preocupada.

—Lo siento, pero aunque me dejes de hablar le hablaré a mi padre. —mencionó y sacó su celular. Esta vez tuvo suerte y él le respondió el llamado. —papá, iremos a visitarte mañana. —informó.

Byakuya sólo vio como ella asentía varias veces con un monosílabo y reía.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —preguntó un poco enfadado. Ahora eran un matrimonio y él tenía la responsabilidad de solucionar los problemas y velar por ella.

—No deseo verte en este estado, me preocupo mucho por ti. —comentó ella. Byakuya se sorprendió y su enfado desapareció. —Siento haber causado tantos problemas, seré más responsable a próxima vez.

Ella se veía angustiada y a él no le gustó verla así.

—No tienes porque disculparte. —mencionó él mientras llevaba su mano a la mejilla de Yoruichi. —Te acompañaré a tu casa y juntos pediremos disculpas a tu padre y le solicitaremos ayuda por esta ocasión.

—Está bien. —sonrió Yoruichi sinceramente. El corazón de Byakuya latió con fuerza y él apartó su mano de su rostro. —Entonces ya no habrá necesidad de racionar la comida. —exclamó alegre.

Él asintió en silencio. Yoruichi se despidió y regresó a su salón.

Byakuya miró su mano. Estuvo a punto de acariciar el rostro de Yoruichi y delinear sus labios con su dedo.

—¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer? —se preguntó. —Creí que si separaba las habitaciones no pasaría nada. —se dijo mientras regresaba al salón sintiéndose inquieto.

**\\\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\**

La tarde siguiente, de viernes, Yoruichi y Byakuya llegaron a casa de la familia Shihoin.

—Qué alegría me da tenerlos aquí. —mencionó el padre de Yoruichi estrechando a su hija en un fuerte abrazo.

—Te he extrañado mucho papá. —dijo ella separándose de él.

—Nosotros también. —comentó el señor tomando asiento en la sala. Su hija y yerno se sentaron en el sofá del costado.

—¿Y cómo te has sentido con tu vida de casada? —preguntó él. —¿Byakuya te trata bien?

Byakuya se tensó y se removió en el asiento.

—Sí papá. —Byakuya se sorprendió de la respuesta de Yoruichi. —se preocupa mucho por mí, me enseñó el camino de la escuela a la casa y me curó una herida que me hice, aunque era muy pequeña.

El señor Shihoin sonrió en agradecimiento al hombre joven.

—¿Y díganme, cuál es el motivo de su visita?

—La pensión de este mes. —empezó a hablar Byakuya en tono serio. —nos la hemos gastado. Realmente lo siento…

—No te preocupes. —interrumpió el hombre de cabello morado. —Entiendo que apenas se están acostumbrando a su vida de casados, les daré otra cantidad igual. —sonrió. —Y no es necesario que me lo devuelvan.

—No puedo aceptar eso. —respondió Byakuya. —Si no soy capaz de regresarle el dinero que nos dé querrá decir que no podré convertirme en el hombre exitoso de negocios que quiero ser.

Al padre de Yoruichi se le iluminaron los ojos.

—¡Byakuya eres realmente increíble! —exclamó emocionado. —puedo ver que estás interesado en lo que hago. ¿Te gustaría asistir a una conferencia conmigo?

—Por supuesto. —respondió Byakuya.

Enseguida los hombres entablaron una conversación acerca de los negocios del padre de Yoruichi.

Ella los miraba contenta.

—¡Yoruichi! —exclamó Yūshirō entrando a la sala. Enseguida corrió a abrazar a su hermana.

—¡Hola enano! —dijo ella mientras tallaba la cabeza del chico.

Aunque a veces peleaban un poco, se querían mucho.

—Mamá salió de viaje. —comentó el muchacho. —¿puedes hacer la cena hoy?

Yoruichi asintió y ambos fueron a la cocina.

—Espero que mi hija no te esté dando muchos problemas. —dijo el Sr. Shihoin. Byakuya negó. —Cuando nació Yoruichi nosotros pasábamos un mal momento, éramos muy pobres, pero tus padres no ayudaron mucho, incluso le compraban juguetes. Pero siempre me preocupé por darle a mi hija una buena vida, así que me esforzaba mucho en cada trabajo que tenía. —comentó. —Cuando me di cuenta estaba tan inmerso en mi trabajo que no tuve tiempo para mi hija, así que para compensarlo le daba todo lo que quería. Afortunadamente nació Yushiro evitando que ella se volviera alguien egoísta o caprichosa, sin embargo no le enseñé a cuidar el dinero. —dijo. —pero aún así ella es una chica solidaria y que se esfuerza mucho. Es una chica buena.

—Lo sé. —respondió Byakuya de forma sincera.

—Byakuya te he entregado uno de mis mayores tesoros. —comentó. —así que por favor cuídala. —pidió.

El muchacho de cabello negro asintió.

**\\\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\**

Después de cenar el papá de Yoruichi les pidió quedarse a dormir.

—¿Vamos a dormir los dos aquí? —preguntó Byakuya parado en el umbral de la habitación de la chica. Yoruichi reprimió la risa.

—Vamos Byakuya. —dijo el señor dándole un golpecito en la espalda. —No tengas vergüenza, ya están casados, es normal que duerman juntos y hagan cosas. —dijo en tono pícaro.

Byakuya inevitablemente se sonrojó un poco.

—("Gracias papá, eres el mejor") —pensó Yoruichi. —("Finalmente dormiré con él en la misma cama").

.

.

.

Byakuya salió de bañarse vistiendo una pijama azul. Su suegro había escogido una para él y una para su hija. Seguramente serían pijamas de pareja, eso lo tranquilizó porque Yoruichi estaría toda cubierta. No podía arriesgarse a cometer una locura estando en la misma habitación.

Se detuvo al ver a Yoruichi parada frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo. ¡Ella no llevaba su pijama!

En su lugar utilizaba un camisón rojo de algodón, de tirantes delgados, cuello en V y que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas. El cabello morado caía libremente en su espalda.

Al verlo reflejado en el espejo giró hacía él.

—Qué suerte que dejé algo de ropa en mi cuarto. —comentó con una sonrisa. —la pijama me acalora mucho. —explicó.

Byakuya no dijo nada y caminó hacia la cama, tomó una almohada y una cobija y luego se dirigió al sillón.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Yoruichi sorprendida.

—Dormiré en el sillón. —anunció acostándose en el mueble.

—Así que sigo sin gustarte. —comentó Yoruichi sin inflexión en su voz. No había mentido, el camisón no lo usaba con la intención de seducirlo, pero al ver como la había mirado antes creyó por un momento que él la deseaba.

—No es eso. —murmuró Byakuyal viendo el techo, pero Yoruichi logró escucharlo. Él se sentó para verla. —Pero no entiendo porque no me odias. Planifiqué una boda sin amor, te he obligado a vivir en una casa andrajosa. Creo que eso es suficiente para que no quisieras verme. —agregó él. —Y si sólo te gusto por mi apariencia, entonces esto fracasará.

—_Sojun, eres un fracasado. —gritó Hana. —Nos han cortado los servicios porque no pagas. —reprochó._

_Él estaba mirando por una rendija de su puerta. Su padre miraba el suelo._

—_Te gastas todo en tus amantes. —volvió a reprochar Hana tomándolo de las solapas de su traje. —Si no hubiera quedado embarazada de Byakuya podría ser feliz con otro._

—No creo que este matrimonio sea un fracaso. —comentó Yoruichi sacándolo de sus recuerdos. —Creo que ayudará a conocernos mejor. —sonrió y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. —¿Seguro no quieres dormir en la cama? —preguntó. —el sillón puede ser incómodo.

Byakuya se puso de pie y caminó hasta ella.

—En realidad ¿no estás asustada de lo que pueda hacerte? —le preguntó. Ella alzó la mirada para verlo. —Soy hombre después de todo. —dijo y empujándola de los hombros hizo que se acostara sobre la cama. De las muñecas sujeto sus brazos a la altura de su cara y se inclinó hacia ella. El cabello negro caía por los costados de la cara del muchacho. —Aunque no me gustes siendo un hombre puedo hacerlo de todas formas.

Yoruichi sonrió y con un rápido y ágil movimiento invirtió los papeles. Byakuya no supo cómo fue, pero ahora ella estaba sentada sobre su torso con las piernas, a sus costados, flexionadas hacia atrás. También había aprisionado sus brazos a la altura de su cabeza.

—Creo que eres tú quien debería preocuparse por lo que puedo hacerte. —susurró en tono malicioso mientras le sonreía. Ella se inclinó hasta él y beso su cuello, el chico sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo.

—Yoruichi. —la voz de Yushiro se escuchó en la habitación. Ella rápidamente se bajó de Byakuya y se sentó sobre sus piernas en la cama. Él se puso de pie.

El niño de piel morena los veía sorprendido y ellos lo miraban avergonzados.

Él era su hermano menor y ella lo estaba pervirtiendo.

—Sé lo que están haciendo en la cama. —comentó el chico. Ellos empezaron a sudar. ¡Era muy chico para saber de sexo! —Estás practicando con Byakuya tus técnicas de judo.

—¡Uh! —exclamó ella confundida. Pero enseguida sintió alivio y asintió.

—Descuida, no se lo diré a papá. —sonrió el chico. Luego salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta.

—("¿A que habrá venido?") —Yoruichi y Byakuya se quedaron con la duda.

—Yoruichi. —llamó Byakuya. Ella se giró sobre el colchón para verlo. Seguía parado junto a la cama. —Realmente te agradezco mucho el que hayas aceptado casarte conmigo permitiendo que mi deseo de mudarme de mi casa se hiciera realidad. Pero si he separado nuestras habitaciones es porque no quiero que pase algo como esto. —comentó. —No quiero hacerte daño, creo que lo mejor es hacer esto con alguien que te guste. Por eso incluso si estás casada conmigo eres libre de enamorarte y salir con quien quieras.

—Está bien. —respondió ella y se acostó en la cama dándole la espalda. ¡Qué ni pensara que le iba a rogar!

—("¿Está bien?") —su respuesta le sorprendió, pensó que ella insistiría más.

La observó. Aquella prenda se ajustaba a su figura y exponía partes de su piel morena y tersa. Su cabello se esparcía por la almohada. Sus facciones eran finas.

Sintió que su autocontrol se desvanecía. No la merecía, lo sabía. Pero tal vez no sería tan malo darle rienda suelta a sus hormonas.

—Yoruichi. —mencionó su nombre mientras se acercaba a ella y besaba su hombro. Se separó un poco cuando ella se movió para ponerse boca arriba.

Él se quedó atónito. ¡Ella estaba dormida! ¡Se había dormido muy rápido!

La volvió a ver y sintió las mejillas arder. Por el movimiento el tirante del camisón se bajó permitiéndole ver parte de su sostén rojo de encaje.

Se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió al baño. Tomaría una larga ducha de agua fría.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró. Yoruichi volvió a situarse de lado y esbozó una gran sonrisa.

Lo sabía. Ella no le era indiferente. Un poco más y lo tendría a sus pies.

**\\\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\**

La mañana siguiente Byakuya se despertó adolorido. Ella tenía razón. El sillón era incómodo. Se puso de pie, dobló la cobija y agarró la almohada.

Se acercó a la cama para depositarlas en ella. Miró a Yoruichi dormir boca arriba.

—Desde que te casaste conmigo te he hecho pasar momentos amargos. —susurró Byakuya acercándose más a ella. —Y aun así no has mencionado nada acerca de regresar a casa de tus padres o de divorciarte de mí. —dijo acariciando su cabello.

Aunque no tenía nada de maquillaje, ella se veía hermosa.

Dejó de acariciarla, aunque no quitó su mano de su cabeza y lentamente Byakuya se inclinó hacia ella con intenciones de besarla.

El timbre de la casa sonó estrepitosamente y Yoruichi se levantó de golpe dándole un cabezazo al chico, quien se dio la media vuelta y se talló la frente mientras su corazón latía acelerado.

Ella también se talló la frente sin entender porque le dolía. El timbre siguió sonando.

—¿Pero quién toca el timbre así? —preguntó enojada y corrió hacia la ventana. —Es tu mamá Byakuya. —exclamó con sorpresa al ver a la mujer parada en la terraza.

* * *

**Saludos.**


	5. ¡Papá tiene una aventura!

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**La historia es una adaptación del manga "Miseinen Dakedo Kodomo Ja Nai"**

**Advertencias: AU. Contiene OoC .**

* * *

Gracias por comentar: **Nessie black 10 Frany H.Q, Jbadillodavila, Gabriela Canales, Akisa, FrikiHimechan, 8579, Marifer Potosme, Akida-san.**

* * *

**LIGERAMENTE CASADOS**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 5.-¡Papá tiene una aventura!**

Yoruichi y Byakuya caminaban por el pasillo del segundo piso. Ella tenía curiosidad sobre la visita de Hana, además de que se veía molesta. Byakuya presentía que nada bueno surgiría de esa visita.

Se detuvieron en la barandilla y desde ahí miraron hacia abajo, en el recibidor estaba el padre de Yoruichi y Hana caminaba hasta él a prisa.

—¡Yosuke! —exclamó con angustia viendo al hombre de cabello corto morado. —Sojun de nuevo tiene una aventura con una chica de veinte años, ¿Qué debería hacer? —su tono de voz mostraba enfado.

—Cálmate Hana. —pidió Yosuke levantando las manos. —Hay visitas en la casa. —No quería que sus gritos despertaran a los chicos y los hicieran participes de las noticias.

Él no entendía porque sus amigos no se preocupaban por los sentimientos de Byakuya.

—Por favor ayúdame Yosuke. —pidió Hana y se abrazó al cuerpo del hombre moreno. —Sólo te tengo a ti.

Él se había quedado sorprendido, así que no correspondió el abrazo.

Desde arriba Byakuya y Yoruichi miraban incrédulos, y preocupados.

—("Papá tiene una aventura") —pensó ella con desaliento y enojada.

—Sojun es un desgraciado. —comentó Hana aún abrazada de él. —Sólo por el matrimonio de Byakuya tenemos algo dinero y no le importa gastárselo en mujeres. —dijo. —Yosuke casémonos. —pidió desesperada.

—¿Qué estás diciendo Hana? —preguntó nervioso el hombre moreno.

—Papá eres el peor. —la voz de su hija sobresaltó a Yosuke. La morena estaba ya junto a ellos y lo miraba casi echando chispas. Él sudó frío.

Byakuya bajaba las escaleras pensando en que Yoruichi había sido demasiado rápida, cuando se había dado cuenta ella ya corría escaleras abajo.

El papá de Yoruichi y Hana se separaron enseguida.

—No puedo creer que mientras mamá está de viaje la engañes con otra mujer. —reclamó Yoruichi con los brazos en la cadera. —¡Y menos con la mamá de mi esposo!

—Yoruichi no es lo que crees. —respondió el papá angustiado por la mala imagen que estaba dando a su hija. Ella lo miró con desconfianza.

—Yo te explicaré todo. —dijo Byakuya tomando el brazo de la chica, quien lo volteó a ver. —Señor Yosuke le pido disculpas porque mi madre es la causante de este alboroto. Tomaré la responsabilidad y me encargaré de aclararle el malentendido a Yoruichi.

Después Byakuya condujo a Yoruichi a la puerta principal. Yosuke se quedó mirando con admiración al chico.

—Byakuya es genial, es un chico confiable. —murmuró.

—¿Por qué no me avisaste que Byakuya estaba aquí? —preguntó Hana un poco irritada.

—Tú apareciste de repente y no me dejaste hablar. —respondió él.

**\\\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\**

Byakuya llevó a Yoruichi a sentarse a una banca del jardín de enfrente. Cuando él se quedó parado frente a ella se dio cuenta de que estaba triste y a punto de llorar.

—Amo mucho a mi padre. —mencionó ella. —no quiero creer que él sea capaz de engañar a mi mamá, a la mujer que lo ha dado todo por él, la que permaneció a su lado en los momentos difíciles.

Byakuya se arrodilló y tomó sus manos.

—Cálmate. —le pidió, no quería verla triste y menos por culpa de su familia. —Tu padre no ha hecho nada malo. Su historia siempre fue solamente un amor no correspondido. —explicó. Ella se sorprendió.

.

.

_Hana y Yosuke eran muy buenos amigos, ella siempre le pedía ayuda con sus trabajos escolares y él aceptaba hacerlos, porque secretamente ella le gustaba._

_Pero él era pobre y a ella le gustaban los lujos, y las flores, cartas románticas o paseos en el parque no entraban en sus preferencias._

_Hana andaba con Sojun Kuchiki, pues era de una familia de dinero. Siempre lucía bien, tenía un carro de lujo y podía cumplir sus caprichos._

_La mamá de Yoruichi, Akari, también era parte de sus amigos, ella estaba enamorada de Yosuke, y sufría al verlo triste cuando salían los cuatro juntos._

_Una tarde Hana y Sojun anunciaron que se casarían, pues ella tenía tres meses de embarazo. Él los felicitó con una sonrisa._

_Pero más tarde fue a sentarse a un banco del parque. Estaba triste. Akari se sentó junto a él y lo acompañó en silencio._

_Se volvieron más unidos y finalmente se enamoraron y se convirtieron en pareja. Hana solamente pasó a ser una buena amiga para Yosuke._

_Cuando Yoruichi nació Hana comentó que ella y su hijo, de un año, deberían casarse cuando Yoruichi cumpliera dieciocho, nadie objetó aquello. Aunque no llevaban lazos de sangre se sentían como familia._

_Yosuke y Akari fueron felices en medio de su pobreza. Él no se rendía y siempre buscó dar lo mejor en sus empleos._

_Pero a Hana se le derrumbó su mundo perfecto cuando Sojun hizo una mala inversión y lo perdió todo, Byakuya ya tenía seis años._

_Unas semanas después le llegó una carta de Yosuke, al que llevaban un par de meses de no ver. Él le comentaba que lo habían ascendido de puesto y ya era presidente de una empresa. Adjuntaba la foto de la nueva casa a la que se mudarían, era una mansión._

—_¿Dónde está papá? —preguntó Byakuya entrando a la cocina, recién despertaba. —¿trabaja en domingo?_

_Hana se puso de pie dejando la carta sobre la mesa._

—_Tu padre debe estar en casa de otra mujer. —le gritó alterada. —¿Por qué tuve que fijarme en tu padre? Si no hubiera salido embarazada me habría graduado de la universidad, habría escogido a Yosuke y en este momento tendría una vida de lujos y comodidades. —le reprochó al niño que estaba asustado._

.

.

.

—Desde ese día las cosas entre mi padre y mi madre estuvieron peor, y ella empezó a buscar a tu padre porque era exitoso. —terminó de relatar Byakuya, cabizbajo. Pues le daba vergüenza contar que su madre sólo se interesó en su padre por la apariencia.

—¡Qué doloroso! —exclamó Yoruichi.

Él alzó la vista, ella lloraba.

—Aunque sus sentimientos eran correspondidos mi papá y tu madre no pudieron estar juntos. —declaró la chica. Byakuya se quedó en blanco. Por un momento había pensado que se referiría a él, lo que no le gustaba ya que no quería que le tuvieran lástima. —Pero ahora nosotros nos casamos.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó él confundido.

Ella sonrió y fue su turno de tomar sus manos entre las suyas.

—¿No lo ves? Tenemos un amor predestinado. —volvió a sonreír con calidez. Él corazón de él se aceleró.

Ella estaba siendo demasiado optimista con la historia de sus padres, había decidido no juzgar a su madre, y él se lo agradeció en silencio.

—Es hora de regresar a casa. —indicó él poniéndose de pie. Le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Pero cuando él intentó soltarla, ello no se lo permitió, así que tomados de la mano entraron a la casa.

**\\\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\**

—Pensé que ellos no se llevarían bien. —comentó Hana desde la puerta, viendo marcharse a Byakuya y Yoruichi.

—Yo creo que se llevarán de maravilla, hacen una linda pareja. —replicó Yosuke con una sonrisa.

—Pero Byakuya puede tener una aventura, después de todo es hijo de Sojun.

—Hana. —llamó Yosuke serio. —Byakuya es ahora mi hijo, así que el que te expreses así de él me pone triste. Akari tardará un poco en llegar, así que mientras la esperas puedes tomar un té. —le sonrió con amabilidad.

Hana lo tomó del brazo y se pegó a él.

—Vine porque sabía que ella no estaba. —confesó.

—Hana, no me gusta lo que Sojun te hace. —mencionó. —pero no tengo ninguna intención de tener una aventura contigo. —dijo y se separó de ella. —Amo a Akari profundamente.

**\\\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\**

—¿Por qué no pudimos tomar un taxi? —preguntó Yoruichi mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la estación de trenes. Había mucha gente y hacía calor. —O deberíamos haberle pedido al chofer de mi papá que nos llevara a casa.

Byakuya caminaba junto a ella esquivando personas e ignorando las miradas y coqueteos de algunas mujeres.

—Tú padre nos acaba de dar dinero, no podemos mal gastarlo. Y ya te he dicho que no quiero depender de él. —explicó.

Se detuvieron en la parada y esperaron unos minutos hasta que el tren llegó. Abrió sus puertas y las personas empezaron a amontonarse para subir.

Ellos caminaron a la entrada pero los empujones de la gente los hizo distanciarse un poco.

Yoruichi se sorprendió al sentir su mano apresada por otra mano. Volteó a su derecha y junto a ella estaba Byakuya mirando hacia el frente.

—No quiero que te pierdas. —comentó mientras avanzaban. —Sería muy problemático el tener que buscarte. —añadió intentando parecer que no se preocupaba por ella.

Ella sonrió.

El tren estaba lleno por ser fin de semana, así que se quedaron parados junto a una ventana.

—Supongo que muchos estudiantes usan el tren. —comentó ella. Él asintió. —Y recuerdo que dijiste que no querías que supieran de nuestra relación. —él volvió a asentir. —¿Entonces por qué no has soltado mi mano? —preguntó curiosa.

Durante los minutos que llevaban en el tren él seguía sosteniendo con fuerza su mano.

—No quiero que te bajes en la estación equivocada. —contestó desviando la mirada.

El tren se detuvo en otra estación y varias personas se bajaron, dejando asientos libres.

Pero Byakuya y Yoruichi se quedaron de pie en el mismo lugar.

—No dejarás que me pierda ¿cierto? —preguntó ella.

—…Sí. —respondió él apenado, mientras seguía sosteniendo su mano.

Muy a su pesar y por encima de sus esfuerzos, quizá algunos sentimientos estaban empezando a surgir.

**\\\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\**

Se bajaron del tren y caminaron por los pasillos de la estación, estos ya estaban casi vacíos, por lo que no había necesidad de seguir tomados de la mano, así que Byakuya tuvo que soltarla.

Yoruichi se separó para ir a ver un puesto de artesanías que estaba a un lado. Byakuya la contempló desde su lugar hasta que escuchó su nombre.

—¡Byakuya!

Lo que le faltaba. Lentamente giró hacia la izquierda. Caminando hacia él iban sus amigos Renji, Ukitake, Kyoraku y Haru, él ultimo lo llamaba desesperado y levantando la mano para saludarlo.

Byakuya alternó su vista entre Yoruichi y ellos. No querían que lo descubrieran con ella, pero tampoco la abandonaría a su suerte, porque estaba seguro que terminaría perdiéndose.

Los cuatro chicos se acercaron con una sonrisa, cada uno llevaba una pequeña maleta colgada del brazo.

—Byakuya, estuvimos tratando de localizarte. —comento Ukitake.

—Estuve ocupado. —respondió escuetamente.

—Vamos al parque acuático, nos encontraremos allá con las chicas. ¿Vienes? —preguntó Renji. Pero intuía que sí, pues una de sus amigas, Tatsuki siempre que salían invitaba la comida. Y ellos jamás despreciaban comida gratis.

Miró de reojo a Yoruichi, ella tenía en su mano un collar con un dije de gato negro hecho en acerina, sonrió pero después lo volvió a dejar en el mostrador.

—No puedo ir. —respondió Byakuya centrándose en sus amigos. —tengo que hacer algunas cosas.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó Haru. —Ahí está ella. —señaló hacia los puestos.

Todos miraron hacía donde indicaba.

—¡Mi hermosa Yoruichi! —exclamó con los ojos brillantes.

Nadie reparó en la mirada asesina de Byakuya para con el chico de cabello castaño.

Ella se giró y se sorprendió al ver a Byakuya acompañado, sólo atinó a sonreír.

Haru la saludó y caminó hacia ella. Los demás lo imitaron.

—Creo que te he visto antes. —comentó Yoruichi.

Él se presentó como compañero de escuela de tercer semestre y presentó a los demás.

Intercambiaron breves comentarios y ella les dijo que había salido a dar un paseo, pero desconocía como regresar a su casa, pues nunca había estado en ese lugar. Esperaba que así Byakuya tuviera un pretexto para acompañarla a casa sin dar a conocer su relación.

Pero antes de que Byakuya consiguiera hablar, Haru se adelantó.

—Nosotros vamos al parque acuático, ¿por qué no vienes?, después nosotros te llevaremos hasta tu casa.

Ella no había ido al parque acuático, al menos no el de esa ciudad. La oferta era tentadora.

—Está bien. —aceptó para sorpresa de Byakuya. Haru sonrió.

—Pero como tú no sabes andar en la estación de tren y no quiero que te pierdas, me ofrezco a guiarte de la mano. —dijo Haru extendiendo su mano.

Yoruichi o miró con duda, pero por pena alzó la mano dispuesta a aceptar su ofrecimiento. Sin embargo Byakuya la agarró de la muñeca evitándolo.

—Haru. —dijo serio. —Yoruichi no es una niña, creo que es lo suficientemente lista para no perderse aún si no conoce el lugar.

Yoruichi asintió y él la soltó. Haru los miró decepcionado.

Byakuya comenzó a caminar y ella se colocó junto a él.

Ukitake, Renji y Kyoraku se miraron entre sí y sonrieron en complicidad. La acción de Byakuya les reafirmó lo que sospecharon cuando se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Yoruichi. Ellos estaban juntos.

No dirían nada, sería más gracioso molestar a Byakuya sutilmente.

—Creo que estás celoso. —comentó Yoruichi. —Y por eso no quisiste que Haru tomara mi mano.

—Esas son tonterías, no estoy celoso. —replicó Byakuya.

En ese instante Haru se colocó entre él y Yoruichi.

—Byakuya ¿no tenías que irte? —preguntó. —No te entretengas y date prisa. —indicó haciéndole una seña con la mano. Luego se volteó hacia Yoruichi y la abrazó por los hombros. —No te preocupes Yoruichi, yo seré tu guía este día.

Haru era el único que no se había dado cuenta de la situación entre Yoruichi y Byakuya, tampoco de la mirada hostil que el chico de cabello negro le brindaba.

Y mucho menos que Byakuya estaba pensando en matarlo, matarlo de una forma lenta y dolorosa.

* * *

**Saludos.**

—Rukia saldrá más adelante, pero su participación será mínima, ya que en esta ocasión esta historia es principalmente ByaYoru y como son capítulos cortos, quiero que la historia sea ligera, por lo que no quisiera ahondar en tramas secundarias.


	6. Aquella chica de ojos violeta

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**La historia es una adaptación del manga "Miseinen Dakedo Kodomo Ja Nai"**

**Advertencias: AU. Puede contener OoC .**

* * *

Gracias por comentar: **Nessie Black 10 Frany H.Q: **jajaja *se frota las manos* se vienen muchas cosas con Urahara.Y si esa Hana esa una descarada y mala madre. Los problemas de los padres solo les incumben a ellos y no deberían de involucrar a los hijos, luego por eso hay parricidios. **Jbadillodavila: **Sí, ese hombre no lo acepta pero es muy celoso.** Gabriela Canales: **Si Haru no se pone listo terminará muerto en manos de Byakuya jajaja. Con respecto a Rukia pues quizá salga un poco más de lo planeado al principio. **FrikiHimechan: **Sí, y en este capítulo Haru incrementará esas posibilidades. **8579: **Byakuya es un romántico de closet, pero Yoruichi logrará que ese lado de él salga a la luz. Espero te guste este capítulo, aunque es menos romántico. **Marifer Potosme: **Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, y disculpa por la demora en actualizar.** Akida-san: **y habrá más celos. Espero te guste el capítulo.

* * *

**LIGERAMENTE CASADOS**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 6.- Aquella chica de ojos violetas.**

Yoruichi y los demás llegaron a las instalaciones del parque acuático. Este ocupaba unas cinco calles de ancho y otras tantas de largo. La entrada era de cristal y automática. A un lado estaban las taquillas.

Era sábado así que el lugar estaba muy concurrido, al menos veinte personas estaban haciendo fila.

Unos metros al frente de la puerta había una fuente de agua cuadrada y con la figura de un delfín en el medio. Otras cinco personas estaban sentadas en ella.

Y aunque Yoruichi no se sorprendió por ello, pues había visto parques más grandes, si estaba contenta porque pasaría un día al lado de Byakuya y de sus nuevos amigos.

—¡Ahí están las chicas! —exclamó Haru emocionado, levantando la mano para saludar a tres mujeres que hacían fila en las taquillas. Con tan sólo tres personas delante de ellas.

Se acercaron a las chicas. Ukitake se encargó de presentárselas. Eran Tatsuki Arisawa, hija de un prestigiado banquero, Retsu Unohana, hija de un médico, y Nanao Ise, hija de un comerciante.

Ellas estudiaban en otra universidad, Retsu medicina, Tatsuki y Nanao administración de empresas. Pero la amistad de los ocho venía desde mucho tiempo atrás.

—¿Tienes algo que ver con las empresas Shihoin? —preguntó Tatsuki después de conocer su nombre.

—Mi papá es el dueño. —reveló la chica morena con una ligera sonrisa.

—Entonces venir a un lugar como este te resultará incómodo. —comentó Nanao.

Pues aunque, a excepción de Byakuya, todos tenían una elevada posición social, no se comparaba con el status de la familia Shihoin.

—Para nada. —respondió Yoruichi sinceramente. —al contrario, creo que me divertiré mucho.

La fila avanzó un lugar.

—¿No habías venido a un sitio así? —cuestionó Unohana intrigada, pues Yoruichi se veía realmente emocionada.

—Si he ido a parques acuáticos. —respondió la morena, quien seguía siendo el centro de atención. —pero Urahara siempre se encarga de que cierren una sección para que estemos cómodos, pero el estar nosotros solos no es muy divertido. —comentó.

Quería mucho a sus amigos, pero a veces eran muy exagerados en cuanto a seguridad. Cada vez que salían Urahara se encargaba de cerrar todo o parte del lugar a donde iban para que sólo estuvieran los tres, o dos cuando Soi no iba.

Y cuando iban a un parque acuático Urahara se la pasaba sentado bajo la sombra para no requemarse, y Soi y ella terminaban teniendo una competencia de natación que finalizaba con las dos agotadas.

Byakuya al escucharla nombrar a Urahara se imaginó a la chica de cabello negro que siempre andaba con Yoruichi.

—Entonces descuida Yoru-chan, que este día te divertirás mucho con nosotros. —mencionó Haru sonriéndole.

Ella asintió.

—("Yoru-chan"?) —pensó Byakuya molesto mientras caminaban hacia la puerta.

**\\\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\**

Los chicos decidieron ocupar una mesa frente a una piscina cuadrada con tobogán. El único sentado en ese momento era Haru, pues por decisión unánime él tendría que quedarse a cuidar las cosas mientras los demás iban a los vestidores a cambiarse.

Ya Byakuya, Renji, Ukitake y Kyoraku caminaban en línea horizontal frente a las chicas.

—Yoruichi, con ese cuerpo te quedaría bien un traje de baño de dos piezas en amarillo. —comentó Unohana al lado de la morena, ya imaginando el atuendo que le escogería.

Byakuya dejó de prestarle atención a Renji que hablaba sobre comida gratis.

—¿Tu crees? —preguntó Yoruichi. —yo creo que me vendrá bien el azul.

Byakuya las escuchó reír y seguir parloteando sobre trajes de baño diminutos y provocadores. Nanao era la única centrada que se pronunciaba en favor de los trajes completos y conservadores. Pero era cruelmente ignorada.

—Yoruichi llamará más la atención con un traje de baño así. —Renji codeó a Byakuya en las costillas y sonrió burlonamente.

—¿Y a mí qué? —respondió el muchacho enfadado volviendo a ver hacia el frente.

—Nada, yo sólo decía. —el chico de cabello rojo guardó las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra y optó por reír discretamente.

Byakuya miró de reojo a Yoruichi que seguía riendo de los comentarios de las demás, así que no vio a la persona que caminaba en dirección opuesta y frente a él hasta que fue muy tarde.

Alguien había chocado contra su pecho haciendo que se detuviera de golpe.

Byakuya se giró hacia esa persona dispuesto a disculparse, más por cortesía que porque lo sintiera. Pero las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta y sus ojos grises se ampliaron por la sorpresa sólo por una cuestión de segundos.

Frente a él estaba una chica bajita, de piel clara, cabello negro y ojos violetas, usando un vestido veraniego en tono azul.

Ella también lo miraba impresionada.

—Yo…—ella hizo el intentó de hablar pero volvió a guardar silencio.

Byakuya cambió su mirada a una de indiferencia y la pasó de largo. Ella volteó a ver su espalda y luego agachó la cabeza y se llevó las manos a su pecho. Luego retomó su camino.

Y sólo Yoruichi fue testigo de aquello, pues se había quedado rezagada al verlos chocar.

—Yoruichi apúrate. —Tatsuki la llamó parada unos metros adelante.

La morena se giró hacia ella preguntándose quien sería aquella chica de ojos violetas.

—Mira Yoruichi, ahí compraremos tu traje de baño. —dijo Retsu señalando un pequeño puesto dentro del parque. Yoruichi hizo un gesto de incomodidad, pues no llevaba dinero y la chica de cabello negro se había ofrecido a pagarlo. —ya te dije que no hay problema, a cualquiera se le puede olvidar la cartera. —mencionó con una sonrisa.

Como la morena no podía contar de su situación y Byakuya no quiso gastar del dinero que le acababa de dar su padre, inventó aquella excusa para justificar la falta de solvencia económica.

—Sí Yoruichi, los amigos están para ayudarse. —comentó Tatsuki acercándose a ella, luego la arrastró hacia el puesto.

Unohana comenzó a caminar hacia ellas pero una voz la llamó.

—Retsu. —Byakuya habló detrás de ella, por lo que se giró para verlo a la cara. —La familia de Shihoin es muy conservadora, por lo que no puede usar nada sugerente. —dijo el muchacho.

—¡Oh! Entiendo. —mencionó la mujer.

—Nada de escotes pronunciados, ni de dos piezas, o diminutos y provocadores. —dijo recordando la plática de las chicas. —De hecho nada que haga que Yoruichi llame la atención.

Unohana lo vio incrédula sin atreverse a carcajearse porque su cara demostraba seriedad total.

—¿Uno a rayas y que le llegue hasta las rodillas estaría bien? —preguntó la chica de forma irónica refiriéndose a los trajes de baño antiguos.

—Sí, consigue uno en azul. —dijo el muchacho y se dio la media vuelta dejando a Unohana perpleja.

**\\\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\**

La chica de ojos dorados salió del baño con cara de disgusto. Por culpa de Byakuya tenía que usar un traje de baño completo y aunado a eso unos shorts de tela y una camisa abierta.

Caminó hacia el punto de reunión dispuesta a reclamarle, pero al llegar se quedó sin aliento al verlo de pie frente a la piscina.

Él usaba un traje de baño tipo bermuda en color azul y una camisa de un azul más suave abierta, dejando ver su blanquecino y bien formado torso. Su cabello negro caía libremente a su espalda.

—No es justo. —murmuró Yoruichi. ¿Por qué él si podía lucir sexi y mostrar cuerpo y ella tenía que usar eso?

Cuando se acercó a la mesa no faltaron las bromas sobre lo tapada que estaba, sólo Haru la defendió diciendo que ella se veía hermosa con lo que se pusiera, ganándose una sonrisa y un beso de Yoruichi en la mejilla.

Byakuya lo fulminó con la mirada.

.

.

El muchacho de ojos grises vio a Yoruichi sentada en el borde de la alberca con los pies metidos en el agua. Se acercó y se sentó junto a ella.

—¿Sigues enojada? —le preguntó él. Ella volteó a verlo y algo en su estómago se removió al contemplar su rostro.

Hizo nota mental de ir al médico, tal vez tuviera gastritis.

—Claro, no sé porque me obligas a usar algo tan anticuado. —respondió, y menos comprendía porque había acatado la decisión.

—Aunque nuestro matrimonio es en apariencia y un secreto debes respetarlo. —indicó él. —No puedes andar exhibiéndote medio desnuda. Además me molestaría ver que otros hombres te vieran de forma lasciva. —agregó y desvió su cara al frente.

Ni siquiera sabía porque había dicho eso último. Yoruchi sonrió y su coraje desapareció.

Quizá él estuviera celoso.

—Pero aun así debes pagar por ello. —dijo ella y Byakuya volteó a verla en el momento que ella extendió sus manos para empujarlo a la alberca.

Estaban del lado más bajo, así que Byakuya pudo fácilmente ponerse de pie. Yoruichi reía abiertamente.

Y aunque según él tendría que estar enfadado por su atrevimiento, en realidad se sintió feliz al verla reír. Pero el orgullo Kuchiki floreció en ese momento y él se acercó a ella dispuesto a mostrarle que no debía burlarse de él.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Yoruichi sorprendida cuando Byakuya colocó sus manos alrededor de su cintura.

Y él tenía planeado arrojarla al agua, pero al rozar su cuerpo y sentirla cerca su cerebro se bloqueó y terminó jalándola hacia él.

Ella instintivamente rodeó el cuello de Byakuya con sus brazos. Orbes grises y dorados se miraron fijamente, los rostros demasiado cerca, y ninguno de los dos podía pensar con claridad.

Y entonces fueron salpicados por el agua que expulso Haru cuando se echó un clavado a la piscina.

Byakuya y Yoruichi se separaron y giraron en dirección contraria con el corazón acelerado.

Los demás también entraron al agua volviendo la tensión en calma.

.

.

Yoruichi caminaba por el parque buscando a Byakuya. Él se había ofrecido a ir por las bebidas pero ya estaba tardando demasiado y ella fue la elegida para ir a buscarlo.

Al mirar hacia la izquierda lo descubrió parado cerca de unas sillas playeras. Pero no estaba solo, frente a él estaba aquella chica con la que se había tropezado horas antes.

Yoruichi se quedó de pie y los miró a la distancia.

La verdad es que el verlos le producía una molestia en su pecho. Era diferente al enojo que había sentido por lo del traje de baño. Esta sensación era mucho más intensa y dolorosa.

Byakuya parecía más serio de lo habitual y ella triste, de pronto la chica comenzó a llorar.

Y la molestia de Yoruichi creció más al ver a Byakuya dar un paso hacia esa chica y abrazarla pegándola a su pecho.

Furiosa y celosa la morena se dio media vuelta alejándose del lugar.

—¡Idiota! —murmuró enojada. Ella era su esposa y ni siquiera la había abrazado así. Y con esa chica no tuvo reparo en mostrarse cariñoso.

Pero si a él no le importaba coquetear con otras chicas ella tampoco tenía porque respetar su matrimonio.

**\\\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\**

Byakuya regresó con sus amigos minutos después.

—¿Y las bebidas? —se quejó Kyoraku, pues su amigo había regresado sin ellas.

—No había. —contestó con simpleza el muchacho de cabello negro. Tras su encuentro se había olvidado por completo de ellas.

Dio un rápido vistazo y se percató que Yoruichi no estaba con ellos.

—¡Wow! —exclamó Haru poniéndose de pie antes de que Byakuya pudiera preguntar por la morena.

Todos siguieron la vista de Haru. Renji, Ukitake y Kyoraku voltearon a ver a Byakuya para no perderse su reacción.

Yoruichi con una gran sonrisa estaba saliendo de la piscina utilizando un traje de baño de dos piezas, con el cabello suelto húmedo y con el cuerpo goteando agua.

Había podido comprarse la ropa gracias a que venció a un chico de cabello naranja en una competencia de nado, en la que habían apostado dinero.

—Oh, pero que curvas tiene Yoruichi. —murmuró Haru al lado de Byakuya, justo en el momento en que ella se vio rodeada por tres tipos que le sonreían descaradamente.

Así que Byakuya decidió ignorar a su ya no tan amigo Haru, y caminó con firmeza hacia la chica.

—Yoruichi. —la llamó. —vámonos. —ordenó tomándola de la muñeca.

Ella no quería crear un escándalo así que lo siguió. Además había logrado su propósito de hacerlo enojar.

—La llevaré a su casa. —anunció Byakuya tomando la maleta con sus cosas de la silla. Se cambiarían en el baño junto a la salida.

—Yo los acompaño. —comentó Haru, pero Renji, que ya se había puesto junto a él, con un movimiento de cadera lo arrojó a la piscina.

Así que el muchacho no los pudo seguir.

**\\\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\**

Yoruichi y Byakuya llegaron a la casa rodeados del silencio, que estuvo con ellos durante todo el viaje.

—No entiendo porque me sacaste del parque de esa forma. —reprochó Yoruichi frente a él cruzándose de brazos.

—Aunque nuestro matrimonio es falso no tienes por qué actuar tan descaradamente frente a mí. —rebatió el chico.

Yoruichi rio de forma irónica.

—Tú no me puedes reclamar nada. —dijo ella. —te vi con una chica en el parque en una escena de lo más acaramelada.

Byakuya se tensó.

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó la morena suavizando su voz. Necesitaba saberlo.

—Nadie de tu interés. —mencionó él. —me disculpo por mi conducta, no debí hacerlo. El que estemos casados no significa que pueda intervenir en tu vida. —dijo serio y entró a su cuarto.

Yoruichi también entró a su habitación y se dejó caer boca abajo sobre la cama abrazando su almohada.

Escuchó la puerta de Byakuya abrirse.

—Tonta. —se reprendió mientras miraba su mano, aún podía sentir la calidez que experimentó cuando Byakuya la tomó de la mano.

Y fue por eso que se le olvidó que su matrimonio era sólo un engaño, que no había sentimientos de por medio. Y él se lo acababa de recordar.

Por un momento se había creído con derecho de sentirse celosa, pero ahora estaba arrepentida de haber actuado así. Y se quedó dormida sintiéndose triste.

.

.

Byakuya estaba bajo la ducha con la cabeza inclinada hacia el suelo, deseando que el agua que caía en su nuca lograra despejar su mente.

Había actuado de forma impulsiva ese día. Primero intentando besarla, luego sosteniendo su mano durante todo el viaje en tren y luego reaccionando tan violentamente al verla acosada por aquellos chicos en la piscina.

Y es que él siempre actuaba racionalmente, sólo mostrando sus sentimientos en escasas ocasiones, pero con ella actuaba diferente. No entendía que estaba pasando con él, porque el vivir con ella se hacía cada día menos molesto.

Cerró la regadera y alzó la cara.

Y ahora también estaba ella, Rukia. Ella que insistía en meterse en su vida y formar lazos.

Y él a veces quería, pero no podía hacerlo, porque entonces estaría traicionando a quien le dio la vida.

Y ya se sentía bastante ruin por haber arrastrado a Yoruichi a un matrimonio sin amor por su necesidad de escapar de su casa.

**\\\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\**

El lunes por la mañana Yoruichi estaba recostada en la paleta de su asiento en medio de la clase de Ingles. Sus pensamientos giraban en torno a aquella chica de ojos violetas.

El domingo de nuevo había insistido a Byakuya por la identidad de ella, pero él otra vez no quiso hablar sobre eso. Y Sabía que tendría que dejar ese tema por la paz, pero era demasiado curiosa.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados al sentir una bola de papel sobre su cabeza. Se puso derecha y miró hacia el lado izquierdo.

Kisuke le sonreía mientras sostenía el celular en una mano.

—Tienes una cara muy pensativa. —mencionó él. —eso no es propio de ti. —se burló.

—Oye. —se quejó ella.

—Por cierto, el profesor te ha llamado. —anunció Urahara volviendo a centrase en el celular.

Yoruichi miró hacia el frente, el profesor la veía enojado. Un sugar crush provino del celular de Kisuke anunciando que había pasado de nivel.

La vena de la sien del profesor se manifestó.

—Shihoin, Urahara, vayan a la dirección después de clases. —ordenó el profesor y luego volvió a dar su materia.

.

.

Kisuke y Yoruichi entraron a la dirección en silencio, esperando por el regaño del director. Él los miró con gesto cansado. Se masajeó el puente de la nariz y bufó.

Ni siquiera los invitó a tomar asiento, así que permanecieron de pie. El director tomó dos hojas que había en el escritorio y se las extendió.

Cada uno agarró la que tenía su nombre.

—Tienen materias en riesgo de reprobar y aun así no prestan atención a clases. —comentó el director.

—¿Tres materias? —exclamó Yoruichi sorprendida.

—Yo dos. —dijo Urahara. —ja, te gané. —se jactó.

Al director le dio un tic en el ojo.

—No es posible que no te preocupe tu futuro Kisuke. —comentó él ganando la atención de los chicos. —¿si no terminas la universidad que vas a hacer?

—Soy rico, no tengo necesidad de estudiar. —replicó el rubio sonriente.

El director golpeó con el puño el escritorio. Si fuera escuela pública no le interesaría lo que pasara con ellos, pero como era privada estaba obligado a ver que hubiera el menor índice de reprobación.

—¡Largo los dos! —exclamó perdiendo la paciencia. —Y si no aprueban sus exámenes considérense castigados hasta fin de ciclo.

.

.

—¡De ninguna manera reprobaré esos exámenes! —declaró Yoruichi mientras bajaban las escaleras del edificio.

—Dudo que me ganes, tengo un método infalible para pasar. —confesó el chico. Ella se detuvo y lo volteó a ver. No hubo necesidad de palabras, la mirada de ella le dijo todo al rubio, también quería saber el secreto.

Urahara sonrió y buscó algo en su mochila.

—Mira. —dijo mostrándole un cristal con forma esférica. —este es el Hogyoku. Fue muy difícil pero al final logré conseguirlo. —Yoruichi seguía viendo al cristal con admiración. —Mientras tengas esto contigo tu inteligencia aumentará.

—Yo también quiero uno. —mencionó la chica. Luego sujetó las manos de su amigo y acercó su rostro al de él. —¿Me conseguirías uno? —pidió, así no tendría problemas en pasar.

El rubio se sonrojó.

—Ya sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti. —declaró él. Yoruichi le sonrió y lo abrazó.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó Soi haciendo que se separaran.

—Urahara me prometió ayudarme a pasar los exámenes. —reveló la morena.

Soi Fong lo miró incrédula. Ese idiota a duras penas podía con sus estudios como para ayudar a Yoruichi.

—¿Y tú por qué no estás en las practicas? —preguntó Yoruichi.

—Han sido canceladas hasta después de los exámenes. —comentó ella. —¿Saben lo que eso significa?

—¡Tiempo de diversión! —exclamaron al mismo tiempo Yoruichi y Urahara. Pues por las prácticas de Soi raramente salían los tres después de clase.

—¡No! —los regañó la chica de cabello negro. —significa que tenemos tiempo para estudiar. No puedo creer que sean tan irresponsables.

Y durante el camino a la salida Soi regañó a Kisuke por considerarlo mala influencia para Yoruichi.

**\\\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\**

Pero al final entre Yoruichi y Kisuke lograron convencer a Soi de ir a una cafetería por un helado. Era lo más que la morena se podía dar el lujo de gastar.

Los tres estaban en una mesa cerca a la ventana, riendo sobre trivialidades. La morena miró a la ventana, recordando a Byakuya.

Pensó en que le gustaría ir con él a comer helado alguna vez.

Un borrón rosa llamó su atención. Al observar mejor identificó a la chica que vio con Byakuya en la piscina, ella usaba un vestido rosa y caminaba por la acera.

—Tengo que regresar a casa. —dijo Yoruichi poniéndose de pie. —nos vemos mañana.

Y salió a prisa de la cafetería dejando la mitad su helado y confundidos a sus amigos.

.

.

Yoruichi dobló hacia la derecha y se detuvo. A unos metros estaba la muchacha esperando afuera de un restaurante.

Se debatió entre ir hacia ella y preguntarle directamente sobre su relación con Byakuya o darse la vuelta y marcharse.

Un par de minutos después optó por la segunda opción, porque después de todo sus sentimientos por Byakuya no eran correspondidos, y ella no quería molestarlo entrometiéndose en su vida.

Pero la llegada del padre de Byakuya, Sojun, le causó intriga, así que se quedó observando en el mismo lugar.

Sojun llevaba un ramo de rosas en la mano y se lo extendió a esa chica. Ella lo tomó pero lo arrojó al suelo.

Yoruichi los vio discutir un rato, luego ella se calmó y agachó la cabeza. Entonces Sojun aprovechó para abrazarla con fuerza y besar su cabeza.

Él le dijo algo que la tranquilizó, porque ella se abrazó a él y escondió el rostro en su pecho. Luego se separaron y entraron al restaurante.

La muchacha de cabello morado se recargó de la pared para recobrar el aliento.

"_Sojun de nuevo tiene una aventura con una chica de veinte años" _

Recordó las palabras de Hana.

—¡Ella es la amante de Sojun! —murmuró contrariada al atar cabos.

* * *

—Porque ustedes la pidieron, decidí adelantar la aparición de Rukia, pero sólo le trajo problemas al ByaYoru.

Saludos.


	7. ¿Acaso ella te ha besado en la mejilla?

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**La historia es una adaptación del manga "Miseinen Dakedo Kodomo Ja Nai"**

**Advertencias: AU. Contiene OoC .**

Gracias por comentar: **Akida-san, Nessie Black 10 Frany H.Q, KanadeKuchiki, 8579, Totomaru Shiba, FrikiHimechan.**

* * *

**LIGERAMENTE CASADOS**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 7.- ¿Acaso ella te ha besado en la mejilla?**

Yoruichi entró a su casa con desgano. Además de tener hambre, por ser ya las cinco de la tarde, estaba desanimada por ver a esa mujer y a Sojun juntos.

Y ella no quería juzgar a Sojun ni a Hana, pero le daba tristeza su historia. Dos personas que no lucharon por mantener su relación, pero sobre todo dos padres a los que no les importó dañar a su hijo.

Colocó su mochila sobre la mesa y se dejó caer en la silla.

—¡Ah! —suspiró mientras se recargaba en el respaldo para mirar al techo.

¿Y si esa chica y Sojun eran amantes, que relación tenía con Byakuya?

Tal vez Byakuya se enamoró de ella sin saber que era amante de su padre y ahora tenía el corazón roto y por eso había aceptado casarse.

Yoruichi volvió a suspirar. Si eso era cierto entonces Byakuya jamás se enamoraría de ella, su esposa.

La muchacha empezó a mecerse hacia adelante y hacia atrás con la silla.

O tal vez esa chica de ojos violetas se enamoró de Byakuya después de conocerlo y ahora lo acosaba, pero Byakuya no podía aceptar su amor para no traicionar a su padre.

Yoruichi dejó de mecerse y se puso de pie. No podía más con la ansiedad y curiosidad. Necesitaba saber la verdad por boca de Byakuya, de lo contrario se formaría mil historias en su cabeza.

Tenía que encararlo, así que caminó hacia la habitación del chico y abrió la puerta.

—¿Byakuya? —se preguntó al no verlo en su habitación, su mochila tampoco estaba.

Él no había llegado a casa, y eso era raro porque no hubo entrenamiento. Pero no quería preocuparse de más, así que prefirió hacer la comida. Tal vez él había ido con sus amigos a perder el tiempo por ahí. Ya le preguntaría por aquella chica cuando llegara.

**\\\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\**

Byakuya llegó a la casa a las diez de la noche, todas las luces estaban apagadas. Eso le extrañó pues aunque Yoruichi se acostara temprano siempre dejaba una luz encendida para él.

Lo primero que pensó fue que ella seguía enojada por lo del sábado y esa era su forma de demostrarlo. Pero cuando tomó el pomo de la puerta otra idea le surcó el pensamiento. ¿Y si ella lo había dejado y regresó a su casa?

Tal vez ella ya no aguantaba más vivir en las precarias condiciones en las que él la tenía sometida. Con angustia, que él no aceptaría, abrió la puerta y encendió la luz.

Se alivió al ver a la chica sentada en el suelo, en medio de la sala. Aunque el desconcierto enseguida se apoderó de él.

—Byakuya. —murmuró ella con una aura depresiva. —¿por qué llegas hasta ahora? —preguntó. —¿Acaso me estás engañando?

Después de comer se inventó muchas historias y en todas él terminaba fugándose con la chica de ojos violetas.

—Estuve en la biblioteca de la escuela, estudiando para los exámenes. —mencionó pasándola de largo, dejando su mochila sobre la barra de la cocina. —¿Y tú que hacías sentada en el suelo y con las luces apagadas? —preguntó volteándose hacía ella. —pensé que no estabas. —Y trató de no mostrar signos de preocupación.

Yoruichi se puso de pie sintiéndose patética. Por eso siempre le huyó a enamorarse, porque las personas cambiaban y sufrían por tonterías.

—Sólo estaba haciendo ejercicios de yoga. —respondió Yoruichi un poco nerviosa. —Urahara dijo que eran buenos para mi salud. —Y no mentía, él siempre la animaba a practicar esa disciplina, pero ella era a veces un poco perezosa. —¿Y por qué estudias hasta tan tarde? —preguntó recobrando su semblante jovial.

—A diferencia tuya entré a la universidad becado, por lo que siempre he tenido que esforzarme para tener buenas calificaciones.

—Pero mi padre se ofreció a pagar todo.

—Pero no pienso aceptarlo. —replicó Byakuya orgulloso. —quiero hacer esto por mí mismo, con mi esfuerzo. Por eso es importante para mí obtener calificaciones excelentes y mantener mi beca. Y sólo así podré trabajar con tu padre.

Yoruichi lo vio con admiración y vergüenza.

Él a pesar de sus problemas intentaba superarse y esforzarse al máximo, ella en cambio últimamente buscaba la salida fácil para todo, y como su padre le daba todo lo que quería, nunca puso mucho empeño en algo.

—Así que Shihoin, por favor hasta que pasen los exámenes no causes alboroto. —le pidió él. Necesitaba concentrarse en los estudios y con ella a su alrededor no podría hacerlo.

—Está bien. —aceptó Yoruichi. Tendría que dejar sus preguntas sobre esa chica para después. Aunque seguía pensando que sería una pérdida de tiempo porque él no le diría nada.

—Y tu papá me habló. —agregó Byakuya. —ha dicho que tienes materias en riesgo de reprobar, así que también deberías de ponerte a estudiar.

Y Yoruichi tuvo una gran idea.

—Byakuya, si consigo pasar todas mis materias con diez, ¿puedes responderme con sinceridad una pregunta?

El chico se le quedó viendo analizando su petición. Estaba seguro de que quería saber sobre _ella_, pero también estaba intentando respetar su privacidad.

—Está bien, si eres capaz de aprobar con diez todas tus materias te responderé lo que quieras. —aceptó Byakuya.

Yoruichi sonrió alegremente y Byakuya tuvo que darse vuelta porque sintió sus mejillas arder y su corazón acelerarse.

¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando?

**\\\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\**

La mañana siguiente Byakuya y Haru atravesaban el patio que conectaba a dos de las facultades del campus, se dirigían a la biblioteca para entregar un libro.

—Mira Byakuya, ahí está Yoruichi. —mencionó el chico de cabello marrón, pues al dar un pequeño vistazo a su alrededor enseguida la enfocó.

El chico de cabello negro miró en la dirección que le indicó.

Yoruichi estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas debajo de un árbol y leía un libro. Se veía concentrada.

Byakuya sintió algo en su pecho parecido al orgullo. Ella estaba esforzándose, como le prometió.

—Vamos a saludarla. —comentó Haru. —no he hablado con ella desde el sábado.

— ¿Y ella que tendría que hablar contigo? —y Byakuya no entendió porque sonó tan molesto ni por qué le importaba eso.

—Somos amigos, ya podemos hablar de cualquier cosa. —respondió Haru. —Además creo que le gusto. —mencionó con alegría y comenzó a caminar hacia la chica que sostenía el libro con una mano y mordía la uña del pulgar de la otra.

—¿Y qué te hizo pensar eso? —cuestionó Byakuya colocándose junto a él.

—¡Ella me ha besado en la mejilla! —exclamó sonriente. —Y las chicas no besan a cualquiera en la mejilla, y menos en la forma en la que ella lo hizo.

Tonto. Quiso decirle Byakuya. Yoruichi no podía fijarse en él porque…bueno simplemente no podía fijarse en él.

—Creo que un beso en la mejilla no significa nada. —le dijo el Kuchiki. Necesitaba dejarle las cosas en claro, el pobre sufriría mucho cuando se diera cuenta de la realidad.

—¿Acaso ella te ha besado en la mejilla? —lo interrogó su amigo y él se quedó callado. —eso imaginé. —dijo Haru dando por terminada la conversación.

Byakuya hizo memoria. Era cierto, ella no lo había besado en la mejilla, pero lo había besado en el cuello. Y eso debía contar más. ¡Además ella era su esposa!

Byakuya movió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. A él no le importaba que a Yoruichi le gustara Haru ni si le daba besos o no. Su matrimonio era falso y él sólo tenía una meta por ahora: poder graduarse con excelentes calificaciones, para poder encontrar un buen trabajo y dejar de depender completamente de su familia.

Y cuando reaccionó y buscó a su amigo, este ya se encontraba sentado junto a Yoruichi.

Byakuya se acercó a ellos, quienes reían de un chiste contado por el chico.

—Haru, no debiste interrumpir su sesión de estudio. —dijo serio Byakuya, parado junto a su amigo.

—Pero no interrumpió nada. —contestó ella relajada. —intenté leerlo, pero está en Ingles. —dijo mostrando las páginas centrales del libro, que efectivamente estaba en ese idioma. —Y no entiendo nada. —sonrió de forma nerviosa.

—Yoruichi ¿no sabes inglés? —preguntó Haru asombrado de su nulo conocimiento en una materia que les enseñaban desde niños.

—No. —dijo ella. —nunca me gustó el idioma, y no me importó aprenderlo cuando podía pagar un intérprete.

Haru la miró sorprendido, pero sintió una mirada pesada y alzó la vista para ver a Byakuya. Él la miraba con un gesto severo y de reproche.

Ella bajó el rostro avergonzada.

—No te preocupes Yoruichi. —le dijo Haru, pues notó su decaimiento. —yo te ayudaré con el inglés. —mencionó con aprecio.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ella con los ojos iluminados por la esperanza. Si ella se esforzaba entonces Byakuya no la miraría otra vez con desilusión.

Haru asintió con una sonrisa, Yoruichi le correspondió y enseguida se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo con fuerza. Cuando se separó le dio un beso en la mejilla en agradecimiento.

Byakuya vio todo con perplejidad.

—Tenemos que entregar el libro. —recordó Byakuya a su amigo.

Haru asintió, aún emocionado por el beso, y se puso de pie.

Los tres se despidieron y los muchachos retomaron su camino.

**\\\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\**

Al finalizar la última clase Soi se dirigió al salón de Yoruichi y Urahara, no los había podido ver en todo el día. Se sorprendió de verlo afuera del salón y apoyado de la ventana, viendo hacia dentro.

Y se sorprendió más al acercarse y ver a Yoruichi sentada leyendo un libro.

—¿Quién es ella y que hicieron con nuestra amiga? —preguntó Soi. Urahara se encogió de hombros. Yoruichi era alguien muy lista y dedicada a los estudios, hasta antes de entrar a la universidad y quedarse solamente con Urahara de compañero.

Él en poco tiempo había logrado volverla más relajada en los estudios, la convencía enseguida de ir a perder tiempo con él. Por eso es que ahora verla tan concentrada estudiando era un milagro para Soi.

—Soi. —dijo Urahara muy preocupado. —algo le han hecho a nuestra amiga. —comentó viéndola. —Toda la mañana se la ha pasado atenta a clases e ignorando mis bromas. Además me rechazó el Hogyoku, dijo algo sobre sacar buenas calificaciones esforzándose.

Soi casi quiso reír por el semblante de desamparo de su amigo. Y aunque se alegraba porque su amiga retomaba el buen camino, coincidía con él en que no era normal.

—Hace unos días tuvo problemas con su familia, quizá la están presionando para que mejore en sus estudios. —comentó Soi viendo como Yoruichi tomaba apuntes de un libro en su libreta.

—Ahora que lo dices ha estado actuando raro. —mencionó Urahara. —ya no pasa tiempo conmigo por las tardes, no he visto que llegue o se vaya en el coche y no gasta tanto en comida como antes. De hecho no gasta en nada.

—Pues tenemos que estar al pendiente de ella, por si está en problemas y nos necesita. —comentó la chica de cabello negro.

Urahara asintió. Él estaría muy pendiente de Yoruichi.

**\\\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\**

Esa tarde Byakuya regresó solo a casa. Generalmente, o siempre, Yoruichi iba a ver las prácticas de su amiga después de clase, así que al terminar ella lo esperaba a una cuadra de la escuela y ambos regresaban casi juntos, pues él la pasaba de largo sin hablarle y caminaba varios metros por delante de ella.

Pero esa tarde ella no había aparecido en las prácticas. Y no es como si él la hubiera estado buscando en las gradas donde siempre se sentaba con un refresco de naranja y una bolsa de papitas en las manos, lo que pasaba es que ella era siempre muy ruidosa cuando animaba a su amiga y por eso se notaba su ausencia.

Al entrar le causó sorpresa ver a la chica de ojos dorados sentada en el comedor leyendo un libro.

—Hola. —saludó ella despegando la vista del libro. —pensé que de nuevo te quedarías a estudiar en la biblioteca.

Y hubiera sido así, pero al no verla en las prácticas se preocupó un poco.

—Preferí estudiar en casa, había muchos estudiantes en la biblioteca. —respondió él. —y sabes que no me gusta el ruido.

La morena asintió.

—Pues llegas a tiempo porque apenas voy a comer, pero otra vez me emocioné cocinando e hice mucha comida. —mencionó Yoruichi poniéndose de pie.

—Así que de nuevo tengo que comer de lo que preparaste para no tirar la comida. —afirmó Byakuya pareciendo resignado.

—Tendré más cuidado para la próxima. —Aseguró Yoruichi.

Y los dos se repitieron que no estaban rompiendo la regla número uno, pues ella no cocinaba para él, simplemente hacia comida en exceso y como no la podían tirar Byakuya se veía obligado a comérsela. Aunque esa situación ocurría todos los días.

.

.

—Shihoin. —llamó Byakuya mientas comían. Ella alzó la vista para verlo con reproche, seguía sin gustarle que la llamara por su apellido.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la chica pues él se mantuvo callado.

—No es necesario que estudies con Haru. —por fin se animó a decirlo. Ella levantó una ceja intrigada. —yo puedo ayudarte.

Ella mostró genuina sorpresa. No era que le disgustará la idea, pero nunca imaginó que él se ofreciera a ayudarla.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó Yoruichi con suspicacia.

—("Por qué no quiero que estés con él"). — fue lo que pensó Byakuya, pero no lo dijo. —Porque tu padre podría sospechar algo si se enterara que tu esposo no te ayudó a estudiar y que tuviste que recurrir a alguien más. —explicó.

—Así que es sólo para cubrir apariencias. —susurró desilusionada. Por un momento había creído que él podría estar celoso de Haru. —Está bien, de todas formas no quería causarle molestias a él.

Y a partir de ese día ellos estudiaron por las tardes en el comedor.

**\\\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\**

La tarde anterior al día del examen Yoruichi tocó a la puerta de Byakuya, pues dando un último repaso le surgió una duda.

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó Byakuya tras abrir la puerta.

—Tengo dudas con el uso de unos auxiliares. —comentó ella con el libro en mano. —¿puedes ayudarme?

Byakuya asintió y se colocó de lado para dejarla pasar.

La habitación estaba en completo orden como se esperaría de él. Las paredes no tenían adornos, la cama estaba hecha y sobre la mesita que estaba en el centro de la habitación había varios libros abiertos, una lámpara de noche y unos audífonos rojos.

Yoruichi se sentó junto a Byakuya en el piso y frente a la mesita. Él procedió a resolverle sus dudas y luego le puso unos ejercicios.

—Los has resuelto todos bien. —comentó él después de revisarlos, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa. —no entiendo por qué has sacado tan bajas calificaciones.

—Urahara es una mala influencia. —respondió ella alzándose de hombros.

Él quiso hondar más en el tema, pero se vio interrumpido por unos gemidos provenientes del apartamento de al lado.

Otra vez sus vecinos estaban teniendo sexo, y lo peor es que Yoruichi estaba escuchando. Inevitablemente el chico de cabello negro se sintió avergonzado.

Ella abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

—¿Tu duermes escuchando esto todos los días? —preguntó ella mientras la vecina alentaba a su pareja a seguir así. — ¡Eres un pervertido! —se burló. —con razón querías el cuarto para ti solo.

—¡Yo no sabía que las paredes eran tan delgadas! —se defendió el muchacho. —Además siempre uso los audífonos para no escuchar. —explicó tomándolos de la mesa.

En verdad se sentía avergonzado de esa situación.

La morena rio y luego se acercó a él lentamente.

—¿Y qué tal si le pagamos a los vecinos con la misma moneda? —preguntó de forma juguetona mientras acercaba su rostro al de Byakuya, que palideció. —¿No piensas en mí cuando los escuchas? —preguntó.

—No. —respondió él tensándose. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca y presentía que sus labios se unirían, y no hizo nada para alejarse.

Yoruichi borró la sonrisa de repente y se alejó de él para volver a tomar su posición inicial, frente a la mesita y viendo el libro.

—Deberíamos volver a estudiar. —sugirió ella y fingió concentrarse en aquellas letras.

Estaba a punto de besarlo cuando recordó a aquella chica de ojos violetas. Y estuvo segura que si Byakuya tuviera esa clase de pensamientos sería esa chica la protagonista.

Byakuya de nuevo se acomodó frente a la mesa. Trató de leer aquel documento de economía pero la imagen de Yoruichi acercándose a él se lo impedía.

Discretamente volteó a mirarla. Se preguntó que le estaba pasando con ella, por qué no había tratado de alejase cuando ella estaba por besarlo, por qué la idea de ella estando a solas con Haru lo hacía enojar.

Yoruichi sintió su mirada y volteó a verlo.

—¿Qué tanto ves? —cuestionó, todavía un poco enojada con él.

—Veo que eres una chica decidida. —mencionó él. —una vez que te propones algo te esfuerzas por lograrlo. En poco tiempo has mejorado mucho.

Y con esas palabras el enojo de Yoruichi se esfumó.

—Eso es porque tengo un gran maestro. —le dijo y luego le regaló una cálida y sincera sonrisa en agradecimiento.

Ella volvió su vista al libro y Byakuya se quedó con una extraña sensación recorriéndole el cuerpo.

Después él también se concentró en el libro.

Quizá a él Yoruichi no lo había besado en la mejilla, pero estaba seguro que Haru no había visto una sonrisa como aquella.

**\\\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\**

En medio de la noche un hombre alto, moreno, de cabello negro y con lentes estaba parado junto a un poste de luz que parpadeaba.

Llevaba media tarde ahí, pues siguió a Yoruichi desde que salió de la universidad. Cómo él sabía de su posición social le extrañó verla entrar en ese complejo habitacional frente a él, pues estaba descuidado y se veía humilde.

Al principio pensó que visitaba a alguien, pero ya eran más de las diez y ella no salía. Así que ahora sospechaba que podría vivir ahí.

Y siguiendo órdenes mandó un mensaje de texto a su jefe informándole de la situación.

* * *

**Saludos.**


	8. Los sentimientos que salen a la luz

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**La historia es una adaptación del manga "Miseinen Dakedo Kodomo Ja Nai"**

**Advertencias: AU. Contiene OoC .**

* * *

Gracias: **8579: **A mí también me encanta la pareja, siento que se complementan.** Akida-san: **Ustedes lo piden, ustedes lo obtienen. XD. Espero te guste este capítulo. **Fran:** (Tu nickname es muy largo, de ahora en adelante sólo te diré así) Pues sí, ellos avanzan un paso en su relación y retroceden dos, pero pronto las cosas se compondrán. Y lo del UraSoi, como diría Capulina: "No lo sé, puede ser, a lo mejor, tal vez, quien sabe…". **Marifer potosme:** Me alegra que te guste la historia, y esta vez no tardé tanto, al menos con este fic.

* * *

**LIGERAMENTE CASADOS**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 8.- Los sentimientos que poco a poco salen a la luz.**

Yoruichi estaba sentada en su banca completamente nerviosa. Miró su reloj de pulsera por sexta vez consecutiva. Ya pronto llegaría el profesor con los resultados de los exámenes que habían terminado el día anterior.

Estaba ansiosa pues necesitaba saber sus calificaciones. Esperaba obtener notas altas porque los últimos días se había esforzado mucho por estudiar y tampoco quería defraudar a Byakuya quien cedió parte de su tiempo para ayudarla.

—Yoruichi. —le habló Urahara parándoseos frente a ella. Tuvo que alzar la cabeza para mirar su rostro. —Si no hubieras rechazado usar el Hogyoku que te regalé no estarías tan preocupada por las calificaciones. —mencionó sonriendo.

Él rebozaba confianza. Su examen lo había hecho sosteniendo aquel orbe plateado en su mano. Había intentado que la morena lo aceptara, pero ella negó, argumentando que quería resolver el examen por sí misma.

—Ya te dije que no volveré a tomar las cosas a la ligera. —le respondió ella, recordando a Byakuya, y como se empeñaba por lograr sus metas.

En ese momento el profesor entró al salón y repartió los resultados de los exámenes.

.

.

Byakuya había terminado sus prácticas y ya caminaba hacia la salida. Sus amigos se había quedado atrás pues el entrenador quiso hablar con ellos sobre sus calificaciones, en este periodo habían bajado un poco. Él no tuvo problemas, como siempre obtuvo las más altas calificaciones de su salón.

Estaba intrigado por saber cómo le había ido a Yoruichi. No la vio durante todo el día, y tampoco fue a ver las prácticas de su amiga.

Byakuya decidió tomar un camino diferente e irse por donde estaba el lago en el centro del campus. Entonces sentada en el pasto y viendo hacia el lago artificial identificó a Yoruichi.

Se acercó por su espalda, por lo que ella no lo notó. Iba a regañarla por estar perdiendo el tiempo en lugar de ir a la casa directamente, pero cuando se acercó más y vio su perfil se quedó callado.

Ella tenía un aire de tristeza en sus ojos, y su rostro mostraba decepción. A él no le gustó verla así. Ella siempre estaba alegre y sus dorados ojos siempre brillaban.

Se sentó junto a ella y fue cuando la morena reparó en él.

—Hola. —lo saludó ella volteando a verlo. Sonrió, pero falsamente. Él pudo notarlo.

—¿Por qué estás así? —preguntó él directamente. —¿Es por tus calificaciones?

Yoruichi se sobresaltó por sentirse descubierta y volvió a bajar la mirada.

Había sacado sietes y ochos a pesar de todo lo que estudió. Kisuke se rio de ella porque él sacó nueves y dieces.

Sin verlo ella le extendió el papel con el resumen de sus notas.

—A pesar de que estudié salí baja. —mencionó mirándolo de nuevo, él tenía la vista en el papel. —así que creo que le haré caso a Kisuke y ahora usaré el Hogyoku. —bromeó mostrándole el cristal que llevaba en una mano. —con esto mis notas subirán.

Y Byakuya tuvo una punzada de celos. ¿Quién sería esa tal Kisuke? ¿Y por qué ella le haría caso?

El chico de cabello negro colocó su mano sobre la de ella, ocultando aquella esfera brillosa.

—Sólo tuviste pocos días para estudiar y aun así pasaste todos tus exámenes. —le comentó con orgullo. —has trabajado muy duro estos días, estoy seguro que lo harás mejor la próxima vez. —ella se sintió reconfortada por sus palabras. —así que no necesitas esto. —dijo tomando el objeto y luego lo lanzó al lago. —seguiré ayudándote a estudiar y entonces no fallarás en ningún examen.

Byakuya no entendía porque tuvo la repentina necesidad de reconfortarla, aunque fuera en algo tan simple como eso. Él no quería verla triste. Yoruichi le sonrió enternecida por su buen gesto.

Y él al ver su rostro sonriente le pareció más bella que de costumbre y actuando por impulso se acercó a su rostro y la besó en los labios.

Fue un beso tierno y cálido. No duró mucho pues Byakuya tomó conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo y se separó de ella.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó Yoruichi sorprendida.

—Fue la única forma que se me ocurrió para que no lloraras. —se justificó él.

—¡Pero no estaba llorando! — reprochó la chica.

—Pero estabas a punto de hacerlo. —acotó él poniéndose de pie. Ella de nuevo iba a replicar pero él le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. —Regresemos a casa. —ordenó.

Ella agarró su mano y se puso de pie, luego se soltaron y en los dos quedó una sensación de vacío.

Empezaron a caminar recordando aquel beso.

Yoruichi lo amaba, pero no quería hacerse ilusiones. Desde un principio él le dejó en claro que sólo estaba con ella para distanciarse de sus padres. Y además seguía pensando en la mujer de ojos violetas y en lo que representaba para Byakuya.

Pero a pesar de todo quería estar a su lado y disfrutar de los pequeños momentos, como ese, en los que él le permitía ver más allá de su fachada fría.

.

.

.

—¿Vieron eso? —preguntó incrédulo Renji a sus amigos.

Después de haber sido regañados por su instructor por sus notas bajas decidieron ir a comer para subir su ánimo. Decidieron ir a la cafetería que estaba cerca del lago y llegaron a tiempo para ver aquel beso entre su amigo Byakuya y Yoruichi.

—Lo presentí desde que nos los encontramos aquel sábado. —comentó Ukitake.

—Aun así es raro verlo demostrar afecto. —dijo el de cabello rizado.

Entonces escucharon un lamento. Voltearon hacia atrás y vieron a Haru sollozando.

—Lo sentimos Haru. —comentó Renji acercándose a él y pasándole un brazo por los hombros. —pero te advertimos que entre ellos pasaba algo raro.

Haru se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro y luego sonrió melancólicamente.

Aceptaba el haber perdido, pero se vengaría de su amigo por no ser sincero con él.

.

.

—Gracias Tessai, buen trabajo. — dijo Kisuke hablando por teléfono. —Hoy mismo iré a la dirección que me diste. —colgó el teléfono.

—Hoy no irás a ningún lado. —escuchó la voz de Soi detrás de él y giró para verla. Estaba molesta. —Tendrás que estudiar seriamente para los exámenes.

—¿Eh? Pero si los pasé todos. Yoruichi es la que salió baja. —replicó.

—Pero ella se esforzó estudiando, tú te dejaste llevar por la suerte. —recriminó Soi.

—Pero yo tengo que…

Pero Soi lo interrumpió agarrándolo de una oreja.

—Nada, he dicho que estudiaremos hoy. —declaró molesta y Kisuke no pudo rebatir más. Ella se lo llevó arrastrando hasta su auto.

Kisuke tendría que esperar para visitar la nueva dirección de Yoruichi.

**\\\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\**

La tarde siguiente Kisuke estaba parado frente a la casa de Yoruichi y Byakuya. La siguió cuando ella salió de la escuela.

Se sorprendió al ver que se iba caminando, también cuando ella entró a un minisúper y compró algunas verduras, pero no se comparaba con la impresión de verla entrar a un lugar así.

—Debe ser un error. —comentó Kisuke a Tessai, que estaba junto a él. —Ella no puede vivir en un lugar como este. —dijo con desprecio, pues ellos eran de una familia de abolengo, acostumbrados al lujo y las riquezas.

Y ese edificio se veía muy humilde y descuidado.

—No es un error. —comentó Tessai. —investigué con los vecinos y ella se mudó a vivir aquí hace varias semanas, junto con un muchacho.

—¡Qué! —exclamó el rubio alterado. Eso no podía ser posible.

.

.

Yoruichi dejó las cosas sobre la mesa y terminaba de amarrarse un delantal para empezar a cocinar cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Dio un grito por el susto y luego volteó hacia la puerta. Ahí estaba Kisuke mirándola con enfado.

—¿Cómo entraste? Cerré la puerta. —dijo la chica con sorpresa.

—Esas cerraduras no son nada para mí. —declaró el chico caminando hacía ella. —Ahora dime que significa esto. —exigió enojado.

Yoruichi se tensó. No le quería mentir a su amigo, pero prometió no revelar que ella estaba casada con Byakuya.

—Sólo estoy aquí por un tiempo. Ya sabes, mi padre y sus ideas. —mencionó un poco nerviosa.

—¡No mientas! —le dijo acercándose más a ella. Eran amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y nunca se habían dicho mentiras. —Sé que ahora vives aquí y con un hombre.

Los ojos dorados se ensancharon por la sorpresa. Su mentira estaba siendo descubierta, pero aun así ella no podía aceptarlo.

—¿Quién es?¿Por qué vives con él? —volvió a exigir Urahara colocando las manos sobre los hombros de ella.

—Lo siento, pero no te diré nada. —declaró ella. Le dolía mentirle a su amigo, pero no tenía otra opción.

—Tengo mis tácticas para sacar información ¿recuerdas? —mencionó con arrogancia.

Y ella se asustó por un momento.

.

.

Byakuya se detuvo en la esquina de la calle donde vivía. Vio un carro lujoso estacionado frente al complejo de departamento y no recordó que el papá de Yoruichi comentara que iría a verlos. Como era muy precavido le llamó a Yoruichi para asegurarse de que no fuera alguien de la escuela.

Pero ella no contestó el teléfono, así que se dirigió al departamento con cautela.

Al subir las escaleras y antes de doblar por el corredor escuchó a Yoruichi carcajearse.

—¡No Kisuke, basta! —pidió ella a gritos y entre risas.

El chico de cabello negro se acercó a la puerta que permanecía abierta. Quedó en shock al ver a Yoruichi en el suelo y un rubio sobre ella haciéndole cosquillas en el estómago. Sin hacer nada y frente a ellos estaba un hombre moreno alto.

—No pararé hasta que me lo digas. —mencionó el rubio.

Byakuya sintió mucho coraje y por su cabeza pasó la idea de entrar y apartar a ese tipo de su esposa, pero recordó que nadie podía saber que estaban casados, y él usaba el uniforme de la universidad, al ser de paga exigía el uso de una vestimenta estándar.

Él regresó a la calle escuchando las risas de Yoruichi.

—¡Qué me dejes! —exigió la chica morena ya molesta. Y en un acto de suma rapidez cambió las cosas, ahora Urahara estaba en el suelo y ella le estaba aplicando una llave en el brazo izquierdo.

—Pero tú siempre me cuentas todo. —se quejó el rubio con dolor.

—Pero esto no puedo contártelo, ni siquiera a Soi. —mencionó soltándolo. Luego se puso de pie.

El rubio se puso de pie, había perdido esta vez pero no se rendiría.

—Haré que me digas la verdad. —declaró Kisuke y seguido por Tessai salió de la casa para ir a su auto y regresar a casa.

.

.

Cuando Byakuya entró a la casa, mucho después de que el rubio se fuera, Yoruichi estaba en la cocina, haciendo estofado.

Él dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa y caminó hacia ella, rodeando la barra que separaba la cocina del comedor.

—Bienvenido a casa. —mencionó Yoruichi sin mirarlo, mientras removía el contenido de la cacerola.

—¿Alguien ha venido a casa hoy? —preguntó él recargándose en la barra.

Yoruichi se giró hacia él.

—No, nadie. —quiso mentir para no hacerlo enojar, pero su acción tuvo el efecto contrario.

—Pues claramente vi a un chico rubio salir de aquí. —mencionó irritado por la mentira. —¿Le has dicho sobre nosotros?

—No. Él me siguió hasta aquí. Él probablemente está preocupado por mí, pues ya no hago lo que solía hacer. —mencionó ella. —Pero no te preocupes, pues aunque Kisuke me hizo cosquillas no le revelé nada.

—¿Kisuke? —preguntó él.

—Sí, Kisuke Urahara es mi amigo de la infancia. Desde niña tomaba ventaja de mi debilidad ante las cosquillas para que hiciera lo que él quería.

¿Urahara? Se preguntó Byakuya, y entonces recordó todas las veces que ella le hablaba de él. Comprendió su error al creer que se trataba de la chica de cabello negro.

Yoruichi iba a salir de la cocina, pero Byakuya la detuvo del brazo y la hizo girar hacia él.

—¿Urahara es sólo un amigo? —preguntó repentinamente.

—Sí. Él y Soi son mis mejores amigos. —respondió ella. —¿Por qué?

Byakuya la soltó.

—Por nada. —dijo serio. —Sólo recuerda que aunque sea tu amigo es un hombre y puede malinterpretar las cosas. —mencionó.

—Nunca he olvidado que Kisuke es un hombre. —comentó Yoruichi de forma ingenua, pues no sabía a lo que Byakuya se refería. Sabía que a Kisuke y a ella los unía sólo un sentimiento fraternal, se querían como hermanos y nunca podría haber nada más entre ellos.

—Ya veo. —dijo Byakuya y se dirigió a su habitación, agarrando su mochila en el camino.

Cuando entró a su cuarto aventó la mochila al suelo. Luego se tiró en la cama.

¿Qué le estaba pasando con ella?

Primero la besó el día anterior en un arrebato, y ahora estaba molesto, no, la palabra correcta era celoso, por su cercanía con ese chico. Y más porque ella dijo que lo veía como hombre.

Se tapó los ojos con su brazo. Él no debería preocuparse por eso, lo había dejado claro al principio, ella podía enamorarse de quien sea.

Se llevó la otra mano a su pecho. ¿Pero entonces que era esa sensación que tenía de tan sólo imaginarla sonriéndole a otro?, ¿por qué le molestaba tanto el que otro hombre la tocara?

**\\\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\**

La mañana siguiente Yoruichi se despertó al escuchar ruido de pasos. Se desperezó y luego se levantó de la cama. Cuando salió del cuarto vio a Byakuya vestido y abriendo la puerta de la casa.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Yoruichi bostezando. —¿No vas a desayunar conmigo hoy? —preguntó, pues también habían tomado esa rutina diaria.

—Tengo que arreglar unos asuntos del club. —mencionó Byakuya.

—¡Pero son las cinco y media de la mañana! —exclamó Yoruichi señalando el reloj de pared.

Byakuya ocultó su sorpresa. La verdad es que después de lo del día anterior no quería verla, porque no sabía cómo actuar. Pero no había dado cuenta que era tan temprano.

—¿Acaso estás enojado conmigo? —preguntó Yoruichi preocupada, pues él se veía más serio de lo habitual.

—Claro que no. ¿Por qué estaría enojado contigo? —preguntó y luego le sonrió. —Nos vemos. —dijo y salió de la casa cerrando la puerta.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Yoruichi llevándose las manos a la boca.

Él le había sonreído, con una sonrisa falsa y fría.

—Está enojado conmigo. —murmuró abatida, porque ni siquiera entendía lo que había hecho para molestarlo.

* * *

**Como ustedes lo pidieron ya hubo un pequeño beso entre estos dos chicos. **

**Saludos.**


	9. Alguien como yo no puede sentir celos

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**La historia es una adaptación del manga "Miseinen Dakedo Kodomo Ja Nai"**

**Advertencias: AU. Contiene OoC .**

* * *

Gracias por comentar: **Guest,** **8579, Marifer Potosme, Fran, Akida-san, Rose.**

* * *

**LIGERAMENTE CASADOS**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 9.- Alguien como yo no puede sentir celos.**

Byakuya estaba sentado sobre el alfeizar de la ventana mirando hacia afuera, recargado de la pared con una pierna flexionada, un brazo apoyado sobre su rodilla y el otro colgando a un costado.

A esa hora el salón de usos múltiples estaba vacío y aprovechando que las clases ya se habían suspendido por el evento deportivo del que su facultad era cede, quiso alejarse del bullicio de sus compañeros.

No había podido concentrarse en las dos únicas clases que había tenido por dos razones, la primera porque tenía mucho sueño por dormir tan poco. Si no hubiera sido por Yoruichi, no se habría dado cuenta de que salió de madrugada de su casa. Y es que en su afán por no encontrársela después de la escena que había montado el día anterior, quiso salir de casa antes que ella, y falló miserablemente de todas formas.

Y la segunda razón para no poder dormir fue por pensar en Yoruichi precisamente.

Y como si la hubiera invocado, la morena se apareció en su campo de visión. Ella y su amiga de cabello negro caminaban conversando alegres por el patio.

Byakuya la siguió con la vista hasta que ella entró al edificio separándose de su amiga. Prefirió quedarse donde estaba y no averiguar porque la chica visitó su facultad pues aún no quería hablar con su esposa, no sabría ni que decir.

Él no era estúpido, así que para aquel momento ya sabía lo que sentía. Ya sabía que había sido un tonto y que fue el primero en romper sus reglas.

Se había enamorado de Yoruichi, de su esposa, de aquella mujer a la que engañó para poder librarse de su familia.

Byakuya cerró los ojos y dejó que su cabeza tocara pared.

Si tan sólo la hubiera conocido en una situación diferente quizá habría podido tener una oportunidad con ella. Pero ahora y por la forma en la que se comportó, tratarla como un objeto e involucrarla en su mentira, no se sentía digno de Yoruichi.

Ella se merecía alguien mejor, alguien que no tuviera tantos traumas, alguien que no fuera tan ruin y sobre todo alguien que le ofreciera un amor sincero, una relación que no fuera basada en una mentira.

Byakuya sabía que la tenía que dejar ir, pero no sabía si cuando llegara el momento estaría preparado para hacerlo.

**\\\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\**

Yoruichi mientras tanto subía las escaleras del edificio donde Byakuya tomaba clases. En la mañana se quedó preocupada porque había salido sin desayunar, así que le preparó un obento que llevaba envuelto en una tela con estampados de gatos negros.

Se vio forzada a engañar a Soi para poder ir al edificio sin levantar sospechas.

Mientras la morena buscaba el salón del chico de ojos grises intentaba elaborar una justificación para llevarle el desayuno, algo que pudiera ocultar sus sentimientos por él.

Afortunadamente el salón estaba vacío así que no necesitó una excusa. Miró a ambos lados antes de entrar al salón de clases y rápidamente buscó el asiento de Byakuya.

—Byakuya está enojado porque casi se descubre nuestro secreto. —murmuró Yoruichi mientras dejaba el obento bajo el asiento. —Espero no se enoje más por traerle el desayuno. —mencionó poniéndose de pie y luego salió del salón a prisa.

—¿Qué haces aquí Yoruichi? —la pregunta de Urahara la asustó y la hizo detenerse. Él la vio entrar al edificio y decidió seguirla.

Ella se giró lentamente.

—Sólo estaba dando un paseo. —comentó ella.

—El chico que vive contigo estudia aquí. —afirmó el rubio.

—No sé de qué hablas. —mintió ella. —¡Ya va a empezar la competencia de Soi! —exclamó Yoruichi y se apresuró a huir.

Pero Kisuke no se iba a quedar tranquilo hasta que descubriera la verdad. En ese momento su celular vibró.

Era un mensaje de Tessai que incluía una foto muy reveladora.

**\\\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\**

Byakuya y sus amigos entraron al gimnasio vistiendo sus uniformes de Kendo. Ese día su club daría solamente una exhibición deportiva, junto con el de Soi Fong, pues pronto el torneo intercolegial comenzaría y no querían agotarse antes de tiempo.

Los primeros en participar serían los del club de Judo, por lo que Byakuya y los demás se sentaron alrededor de la lona que delimitaba el área de competencia, la también ocuparían ellos más adelante.

Mientras la lucha entre dos chicos daba inicio, Byakuya observó a Yoruichi entrar al recinto.

Se preguntó que habría estado haciendo, pues su amiga ya estaba sentada frente a él desde hacía largo rato.

Yoruichi se sentó en la tercera fila de las gradas y desde ahí le gritó a su amiga dándole ánimos. Sus facciones se endurecieron al ver al rubio del día anterior sentarse junto a la morena.

.

.

—¿Qué haces aquí Kisuke? —preguntó Yoruichi sorprendida, pues era la primera vez que su amigo iba a ver competir a Soi. —Pensé que no te gustaba el Judo.

—Me gusta el Judo, no me gusta ver que lastimen a Soi. —comentó viendo que su amiga ya entraba al área de combate. —pero tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante.

Yoruichi miró a Soi. Fingiría demencia para evitar el tema con Urahara.

—Eso no te va a funcionar. —dijo el rubio.

Pero el primer movimiento de Soi ante su contrincante capturó por completo la atención del rubio, quien ya no despegó la vista de ella hasta que ganó la contienda.

—Soi es realmente buena. —mencionó Urahara alegre y Yoruichi lo apoyó.

El rubio sintió una mirada fija en él, así que levantó la vista hacia el frente, topándose con un par de ojos grises.

.

.

Byakuya miró serio al rubio, quien le regresó la mirada con la misma intensidad, pero también pudo percibir coraje. Vio como le sonrió con arrogancia y luego se inclinó de lado para quedar acostado sobre las piernas de Yoruichi.

El Kuchiki sintió que la sangre le hervía. ¡Ese tipo tendría que pagar por su atrevimiento!

Y lo que más le enojó fue que a Yoruichi no le molestara aquello. No estaba haciendo nada para apartarlo, al contrario, le estaba sonriendo mientras acariciaba su cabello.

—¡Byakuya! —escuchó gritar a Renji a su costado y salió de su aturdimiento. —Ya sé que estás celoso pero tranquilízate. —dijo Renji cuando lo volteó a ver.

—No estoy celoso, no tengo porque estarlo. —respondió serio. —Alguien como yo no tiene por qué sentir celos de alguien tan inferior.

Renji, Ukitake y Kyoraku podrían reír por lo cómico que resultaba oírlo hablar así, pero había un pequeño detalle.

—Entonces suelta a Haru que lo estás ahogando. —apremió el de cabello blanco.

Y fui ahí que el chico de cabello negro reparó en que le estaba aplicando una llave a su amigo. En algún momento sintió tanto coraje que quiso aplastar algo, y lamentablemente para Haru, él fue lo más cerca que el chico tuvo.

Byakuya soltó a Haru sintiéndose apenado, pero no lo demostró.

—Sólo lo estaba preparando para la competencia, si no tiene resistencia perderá. —aseveró.

—Sí. —mencionó Renji rascándose la mejilla con un dedo. —Sólo que nosotros practicamos Kendo, no Judo. —soltó divertido y los demás rieron.

**\\\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\**

Byakuya, Kyoraku, Ukitake, Renji y Haru regresaron al salón tras el término el evento deportivo.

—Es una lástima que perdieras frente a tu rival. —se burló Kyoraku pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros. Para Byakuya fue obvio que no se refería al otro chico de su club, pero lo dejó pasar.

Cuando le tocó participar se distrajo, pues aquel rubio empezó a acariciar el rostro de Yoruichi. Se enfadó tanto que golpeó a su compañero con la espada de madera, con un movimiento no permitido. Así que quedó descalificado.

Byakuya no dijo nada y se deshizo del abrazo.

—Este…—su caminar se vio interrumpido por una chica que sostenía una bandeja con comida. —te compré el desayuno. —sonrió tímidamente.

—No acostumbro aceptar nada. —mencionó Byakuya y rodeó a la chica para dirigirse a su asiento.

—Es que Byakuya no quiere causar problemas entre sus admiradoras. —se apresuró a decir Ukitake. —Si acepta el regalo de una las demás se enojarían, así que prefiere no aceptar nada. —sonrió.

La chica asintió sonriendo ante lo considerado que era Byakuya, les agradeció y se fue de ahí.

Los cuatro amigos de Byakuya se acercaron a él, quien ya estaba sentado. Lo encontraron sosteniendo el recipiente envuelto en tela de gatos negros.

—Quien sabe quién sería la atrevida que te dejo esto. —mencionó Haru. —dámelo, yo me lo comeré. —hizo el intento de arrebatárselo pero Byakuya fue más rápido y lo evitó.

—Lo traje de mi casa. —informó. Reconoció que había sido hecho por Yoruichi.

Los demás acercaron sus asientos para desayunar con él.

—Eso se ve muy rico. —comentó Kyoraku al ver lo que Byakuya comería. —¿Puedo probar? —preguntó acercando sus palillos a la carne.

—No. —respondió el Kuchiki retirando el recipiente.

Renji, Haru y Ukitake también intentaron en vano probar de su comida.

—("Podrá haberte besado en la mejilla"). —pensó Byakuya viendo a Haru comer de manera resignada el pan que llevaba. —("Pero nunca te hará de comer"). —caviló de forma arrogante.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Haru hastiado del pan. —¡Quisiera probar la comida de Yoruichi! —externó dejando el pan sobre la mesa. Se puso de pie repentinamente. —¡Iré a pedirle algo de comer! —declaró y salió corriendo del salón.

Byakuya tosió porque de la sorpresa la carne se atoró en su garganta. Cuando se sintió mejor se puso de pie y fue tras Haru.

De ninguna manera le permitiría probar de la comida preparada por su esposa.

Los chicos soltaron la carcajada cuando Byakuya salió del salón. Nunca lo habían visto tan enojado, de hecho esa era la primera vez que él manifestaba tantas emociones en un día.

—Ha dejado su desayuno. —comentó Renji desviando su vista al recipiente que contenía carne y pasta.

Kyoraku y Ukitake también lo miraron.

.

.

Cuando Byakuya regresó al salón, arrastrando a Haru de la camisa, el desayuno que Yoruichi le preparó había desaparecido.

**\\\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\**

A la hora de la salida Yoruichi se disponía a salir del salón cuando fue abordada por Urahara.

—Esta vez tenemos que hablar. —mencionó él con seriedad.

—No puedo, tengo que volver temprano a casa. —dijo ella.

—Nuestra conversación no puede esperar. —mencionó Urahara extendiéndole una foto. Ya estaba cansado de las evasivas de la chica.

Yoruichi agarró la foto y se sorprendió y asustó al mismo tiempo. Era una foto de Byakuya y ella el día de su boda.

—Tengo razón ¿no? —expresó Urahara. —Será mejor tener esta conversación en mi casa. —sugirió.

—De acuerdo. —aceptó Yoruichi derrotada.

.

.

—¡Crees que soy idiota verdad! —exclamó Kisuke enojado, sentado frente a Yoruichi. Estaban en la sala de la casa del rubio, alrededor de la mesa de centro. Ella permanecía con la cabeza agachada, había escuchado los resultados de la investigación que Urahara había mandado a hacer. —¿Pensaste que nunca me daría cuenta de tu matrimonio? —preguntó indignado. —Y lo peor es que no fue un matrimonio por amor. Tu familia sólo quería tener a alguien que heredara sus empresas y él un pretexto para escapar de la vida que llevaba con su familia.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —gritó la chica alzando el rostro. Sus ojos estaban húmedos pero no lloró. Se sentía avergonzada por ocultarle a su amigo su boda, pero también se sentía mal por como Kisuke se expresó de su familia. —No puedes pensar eso de mis padres, los conoces, sabes que serían incapaces de venderme. —rebatió enojada. —Y las razones de Byakuya son mucho más profundas que eso.

—Abre los ojos, ¡Sólo intentas engañarte a ti misma! —exclamó Kisuke.

—Ahora no lo comprendes. —dijo Yoruichi. —y no puedo explicarlo, pero no me arrepiento de haberme casado. Sé que hice mal en ocultarles a Soi y a ti algo tan importante, créeme que al principio quería decírselos, pero hubo razones de peso que me obligaron a callar. —explicó esperando que su amigo comprendiera su situación. Él permaneció viéndola en silencio, aunque ya sin enfado. —Por favor guarda mi secreto, te prometo que pronto te contaré todo.

Todavía no quería decirle que ella estaba enamorada de Byakuya, conociéndolo como lo hacía presentía que iba a querer encarar a Byakuya.

—Está bien, guardaré tu secreto. —respondió Kisuke y Yoruichi sonrió aliviada. —pero a cambio tendrás que divorciarte. —sentenció.

—¡Qué! No puedo hacer eso. —declaró Yoruichi alarmada.

—De acuerdo, mañana repartiré estos volantes. —aseguró el rubio sacando de entre su ropa un fajo de volantes que tenían en el centro una foto de su boda e informaba que Yoruichi y Byakuya estaban casados y que él era un estafador y vividor.

—¡Eh! —Yoruichi se quedó en blanco. ¿Cuándo demonios había mandado a imprimir los volantes?

—Si esto se sabe les traerá muchos problemas. —mencionó el rubio. Yoruichi lo vio decepcionada y dolida.

Su rostro al punto del llanto lo conmovió mucho, porque entendía que el llanto no era por Byakuya, sino por la tristeza de verlo actuar así.

Él tampoco se reconocía, pero no deseaba ver a su amiga unida a un hombre que no la amaba.

—Kisuke, por favor. —rogó ella. —Esto es una tontería, no puedo divorciarme.

—Tienes que decidirte Yoruichi. —siguió firme en su postura. —O te separas o todo saldrá a la luz. Elige la opción que más te guste.

**\\\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\**

Pasaban de las cinco de la tarde cuando el chofer de Kisuke dejó a Yoruichi frente a su casa. Amenazaba con llover y no quiso dejarla regresar a pie.

Ella bajó del trasporte sintiéndose muy deprimida. Por más que intentó no logró hacer recapacitar a su amigo. Lo único que consiguió fue un poco más de tiempo, tenía hasta el final de las clases del día siguiente para darle una respuesta.

No quería separarse de Byakuya, pero si no lo hacía Kisuke se encargaría de arruinar su reputación y eso afectaría su carrera.

Subió las escaleras con pesadez, tenía mucho en que pensar y no quería incluir a Byakuya en ese problema, no sabía cómo reaccionaría ante el problema. No quería que discutieran entre ellos. Su amigo podía actuar de forma cruel a veces, pero sabía que lo único que quería era verla feliz.

—¿Pero por qué no comprende que Byakuya es mi felicidad? —se preguntó doblando en el pasillo que llevaba a su casa.

Se detuvo de golpe al ver parados afuera de su casa a Byakuya y a aquella chica del parque acuático. Ella lo abrazaba por la espalda mientras él permanecía quieto mirando hacia la puerta.

Podría jurar que sintió algo quebrarse dentro de ella. Sin poder contener las lágrimas dio media vuelta y echó a correr.

No quería seguir viéndolos así, no quería que la vieran llorar.

Sólo quería correr, correr hasta desfallecer, correr hasta olvidarlo todo, correr hasta que el dolor desapareciera.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Saludos.**


	10. He venido por mi esposa

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**La historia es una adaptación del manga "Miseinen Dakedo Kodomo Ja Nai"**

**Advertencias: AU. Contiene OoC.**

* * *

Gracias: **Cassandra Rinald, Fran, 8579, Marifer Potosme, Guest, Akida-san, KuchikiRukia, escarlata10.**

* * *

**LIGERAMENTE CASADOS**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 10.- He venido por mi esposa.**

Cuando Byakuya llegó a su casa se sorprendió al no encontrar a Yoruichi ahí. Generalmente cuando no se iban juntos ella llegaba antes y cocinaba para los dos, ignorando por completo las reglas impuestas.

Esas reglas tenían el objetivo de mantener la distancia entre ellos, porque él no quería involucrarse más de lo debido, debería ser simplemente la chica que lo ayudaba a salir de su casa.

Pero desde el principio y sin darse cuenta le permitió a Yoruichi cruzar esos límites.

Ella siempre se justificaba diciendo que había hecho de más y que sería una lástima tirar la comida. Y él ya era incapaz de negarse a comer, así que después de fingir enojo por su descuido se sentaban juntos a la mesa.

Pero ahora ya no necesitaban excusas, simplemente el comer con ella se había vuelto indispensable, tanto que aunque tenía hambre la sopa instantánea que descansaba sobre la barra de la cocina ya no le parecía apetitosa.

Byakuya prefirió estudiar en su cuarto hasta que ella llegara.

Unas horas después escuchó el timbre de su puerta sonar. Se sorprendió sobremanera al encontrarse con ella.

—Rukia. —susurró. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y su mano aún estaba sobre el filo de la puerta, impidiéndole el paso.

Ella se veía afligida y se agarraba un brazo con la mano.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó de forma hostil. Por un minuto al verla indefensa quiso consolarla, pero no podía.

Desde que nació supo de su existencia. Su mamá se encargó de informarle, no de buena manera, que su padre ahora sí estaba feliz de tener una hija. Ella si era deseada.

Y si de por si su madre nunca lo quiso, su odio hacía él se intensificó. No había día que no le reprochará lo miserable que era por su culpa, y que ni siquiera había sido capaz de hacer que Sojun se quedará en casa. Le echaba en cara que no fue lo suficientemente bueno como hijo.

—Quería verte. —confesó ella. —eres mi hermano.

Su padre lo obligó a convivir con ella, pero él siempre se mostró reacio a llevar una verdadera relación de hermanos. Sentía que traicionaría a su mamá, y además era un niño que no sabía manejar sus emociones.

Él sólo quería que su papá lo quisiera, pero Sojun solamente se mostraba cariñoso con Rukia, a ella la consentía, le daba muestras de afecto y mostraba interés en lo que hacía. Y era en esas ocasiones que Byakuya sentía celos y enojo.

Dentro de él fue creciendo rencor hacia Rukia, la culpaba. Si ella no hubiera nacido tal vez su papá lo quisiera más. A su papá también le guardo rencor ¿por qué él no fue suficiente? ¿Por qué tuvo otro hijo fuera de su matrimonio?

—Lo siento Rukia. —mencionó él. —pero creo que es mejor mantener la distancia.

Desde hacía cuatro años su relación con Rukia se enfrió aún más. Su padre ya no podía obligarlo a salir los tres juntos cada fin de semana, pero ella siempre lo buscaba. Le decía que eran hermanos, que los problemas eran de sus padres y no de ellos.

Y lo entendía. Rukia no era culpable, también era una víctima.

Pero las heridas del pasado no sanaban. Él no podía olvidar que era producto de una aventura de su padre, que su mamá había llorado mucho por ello.

Él dio media vuelta para entrar a la casa, pero sorpresivamente los brazos de Rukia rodearon su cuerpo.

—No me odies, Nii-sama. —pidió ella en un susurro.

No la odiaba, le dolió hacerla sufrir, pero tampoco sabía qué hacer.

Se quedó en silencio hasta que escuchó unos pasos, volteó hacia la derecha y entonces vio a Yoruichi. Ella no dijo nada y salió corriendo.

Sólo necesitó una fracción de minuto para separarse de Rukia y salir en busca de la morena.

Y de nuevo estaba rompiendo sus reglas. No debería importarle lo que ella pudiera imaginar, era su vida y tenía que respetarla; pero lo cierto es que le importaba.

Pero por más que la buscó no pudo encontrarla. Mientras regresaba a la casa la llamó varias veces al celular, pero ella no respondió.

Y Rukia ya no estaba cuando él llegó a su casa.

**\\\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\**

Byakuya, sentado en la mesa, miró de nueva cuenta su reloj de pulsera. Eran las diez de la noche y Yoruichi no había llegado. Y su celular estaba apagado.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana. Seguía preocupado por Yoruichi porque además de ser tarde, había estado lloviendo por un par de horas, ¿Qué tal si se estuvo mojando y ahora enfermaba?

Su estómago le recordó que no había comido pero lo volvió a ignorar. Había intentado comer pero sin ella la comida no tenía sabor, además ignoraba si Yoruichi ya había comido.

No podía seguir así, así que optó por su último recurso.

Sacó el celular del bolsillo del pantalón y marcó un número.

—Buenas noches, siento molestarlo pero quisiera saber si Yoruichi está ahí. —dijo cuándo Yosuke contestó el teléfono. No había querido involucrarlo en sus problemas pero ya no tenía opción.

—Mi hija no ha venido para nada. —respondió el papá de la morena. —¿ha sucedido algo? —preguntó preocupado.

—Hubo un malentendido y ella se fue.

—Comprendo. —interrumpió el señor aliviado. —seguramente está en casa de Kisuke, él es el único que se pone de su lado. —mencionó Yosuke y Byakuya sintió coraje al escuchar el nombre del rubio.

Tras escuchar la dirección del rubio se despidió y colgó el teléfono, luego agarró sus llaves y salió de la casa.

**\\\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\**

Después de una media hora Byakuya llegó a la residencia de Urahara, le sorprendió ver a Yoruichi parada en los escalones que daban a la entrada principal. Ella estaba muy seria para su gusto.

Cuando se acercó más y gracias a la luz de la lámpara de la calle notó que había llorado, pues sus ojos estaban rojos y un poco hinchados.

—Mi papá llamó y dijo que vendrías. —comentó Yoruichi que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para mantenerse serena, pues aún el dolor estaba latente en su pecho. —No debiste hacerlo. Te vi con esa chica y quise darles privacidad. Me quedaré con Kisuke esta noche. —informó.

Byakuya dio un paso al frente y sin previo aviso aprisionó a la chica entre sus brazos. No la dejaría pasar una noche con otro hombre.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó desconcertada y tratando de zafarse.

—Sí, ¿qué estás haciendo en mi casa? —Byakuya soltó a Yoruichi al escuchar a Kisuke. Él estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta, mirándolos fijamente.

—He venido por mi esposa. —declaró girando para quedar frente a él. Ella se sorprendió por su declaración y sintió un poco de alegría, que rápidamente fue opacada por el comentario de Kisuke.

—Después de engañarla con otra mujer no te creo la pose de esposo preocupado. —soltó el rubio con enojo. Cualquier rastro de duda sobre si actuaba bien o no quedó disipado al ver llegar a su amiga llorando esa tarde.

Byakuya de nuevo se volteó hacia Yoruichi, que no sabía que decir para desmentir a Kisuke, después de todo ella no quería que él descubriera que lo amaba.

—Las cosas no son así. —se adelantó Byakuya. No quería que entre ellos hubiera más malos entendidos. —Ella es Rukia, mi hermana. —confesó. —es decir mi media hermana, sólo es hija de mi padre. —aclaró. La morena lo miró con sorpresa primero y después con comprensión. —No es un tema del cual me guste hablar.

—Lo sé, lo dejaremos para después. —dijo ella entendiendo que para él era difícil hablar sobre alguien que era producto de una aventura de su padre frente a un desconocido como Urahara.

—Pero aunque ese tema se aclaró, Yoruichi y yo tenemos algo pendiente. —recordó Urahara acercándose. Seguía en la posición de separarlos.

Byakuya volteó a ver a la chica de forma inquisitiva, esperando una respuesta. Ella no sabía cómo salir del problema sin revelarle las intenciones del rubio.

—Ella no te lo quiere decir, así que te lo diré yo. —dijo Urahara llamando la atención del chico de cabello negro. —Ella se quedará conmigo hasta después de su divorcio.

Byakuya mostró confusión por un momento pero enseguida tomó de la mano a su esposa.

—No tengo intenciones de divorciarme. —confesó con decisión, logrando enojar a Kisuke y conmover a Yoruichi.

—¿Ni aunque le revele a toda la escuela que están casados? —peguntó él.

—No importa, haz lo que quieras. —indicó y empezó a caminar jalando a Yoruichi. Ella volteó a ver a Kisuke quien sólo susurró un piénsalo.

Ella miró al suelo mientras se dejaba guiar por Byakuya. Estaba feliz porque él la fue a buscar y porque no le importaba que se descubriera lo de su matrimonio, pero ella no podía arriesgarse.

Cuando ella acudió a su amigo luego de pensar que Byakuya y Rukia tenían una relación amorosa, el rubio amenazó con hacerle la vida imposible a Byakuya.

—_Si se crea un escándalo aunque tu padre le de trabajo nadie querrá hacer tratos con él. —le dijo Urahara después de que ella volviera a negarse a divorciarse. —Y si corriera con suerte utilizaré la influencia de mi familia para arruinar sus negocios. —amenazó._

Y ella sabía que si sería capaz de eso, así que dos cuadras después Yoruichi se detuvo de improviso.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó él viéndola.

—Lo siento. —susurró con dolor. —pero no puedo seguir contigo. —confesó y Byakuya soltó su mano.

Yoruichi lo miró a los ojos por última vez antes de marcharse. Fue una mirada cargada de dolor y tristeza. Él la miró serio, pero con un atisbo de enojo.

Ella dio la media vuelta para alejarse y esta vez él no la siguió, el shock por la noticia no se lo permitió.

Había llegado el momento de dejarla ir.

* * *

**Saludos.**


	11. Después de soltarnos

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**La historia es una adaptación del manga "Miseinen Dakedo Kodomo Ja Nai"**

**Advertencias: AU. Contiene OoC.**

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar la historia: **Isagamboa7, Rukia-kuchiki-Lol-14, 8579, Frany,** **Akida-san, Marifer Potosme.**

* * *

**LIGERAMENTE CASADOS**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 11.- Después de soltarnos.**

Byakuya entró a su casa, prendió la luz, y aun así la sintió tan fría y oscura.

Miró al comedor y se imaginó a Yoruichi saludándolo con una sonrisa, luego vio hacia la cocina y ahí estaba ella preparando la comida con su alegría característica.

Y entonces se sintió solo. No fue hasta ese momento que comprendió que realmente ella no volvería a su lado. Se reprochó el que hubiera permitido que en tan poco tiempo Yoruichi se convirtiera en alguien tan importante para él, porque ahora esa casa realmente se sentía muy grande y triste.

Cuando llegó a esa casa, y aunque era más pequeña y tenía más carencias que la suya, la había sentido cálida. Después de un día agotador, llegaba a ella y se sentía reconfortado. Ahora entendía que no era la casa, sino la compañía. Ella trasmitía calidez, paz, alegría.

Y ahora todo lo había perdido.

Cerró la puerta con llave, apagó la luz y se fue a su cuarto.

.

.

Yoruichi miraba el techo acostada sobre su cama. Era irónico que el día de su boda extrañara tanto esa habitación y deseara regresar a ella, y que ahora la sintiera tan incómoda. Era como si no le perteneciera, como si hubiera pasado tanto tiempo alejada de ella que ya no la reconocía.

Suspiró con tristeza y miró hacia un costado. Una gruesa pared que la separaba del cuarto de su hermano fue lo que vio.

Increíble que también extrañara aquella tonta pared delgada que la separaba de Byakuya, porque aunque no lo veía sabía que estaba ahí.

El celular sobre el buró empezó a sonar. Ella lo agarró y leyó en la pantalla el nombre de Byakuya.

Se sentó recargando su espalda en la cabecera de la cama y flexionó sus piernas. El celular seguía timbrando.

Finalmente lo contestó.

—Hola. —habló quedamente, sus palpitaciones fueron en aumento por los nervios. El silencio reinó un momento.

—Hola. —se animó a responder Byakuya. Estaba en su habitación recargado en la pared que separaba sus cuartos.

Él no sabía con exactitud porque la llamó, ni ella porque contestó, pues el soltarse las manos horas antes fue el acuerdo silencioso de la separación. Lo cierto era que al escuchar sus voces algo en su interior les dijo que habían hecho lo correcto.

Y es que esa era la primera vez que se separaban desde que se casaron, y todo era muy difícil para ellos.

—¿Fuiste tú quien me llevó el desayuno en la mañana? —preguntó Byakuya, necesitaba una excusa.

—Sí. En la mañana te sentí enojado conmigo, así que pensé en hacer algo para disculparme.

—No estaba enojado. —se apresuró en aclarar el chico. Pensó en que no le podía decir que al verla riendo con Urahara se sintió engañado. —sólo estaba preocupado por la exhibición.

—Por cierto, siento que perdieras con aquel chico. —recordó Yoruichi. —pero no sé porque actuaste tan impulsivo.

Byakuya se avergonzó al recordar la causa. De nuevo ante su imposibilidad de revelar la verdad el silencio ganó terreno.

—Tal vez sea tarde, pero gracias por el desayuno. —el chico cambió de tema. —De hecho gracias por todas las veces que me has dejado probar de tu comida, todo lo que has preparado sabe muy bien.

—Me alegra que te gustara. —respondió ella conmovida.

—Tengo que colgar. —anunció Byakuya. Entre más lo prolongara más doloroso sería. —buenas noches.

—Sí. Buenas noches. —mencionó Yoruichi y colgaron el teléfono.

Y ambos de nuevo se sumieron en la tristeza, aquello había sido la despedida.

**\\\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\**

Yoruichi comía lentamente de su fruta picada en el gran comedor de su casa. A su lado estaba su hermano y frente a ellos sus padres.

—Hija, ¿todo bien con Byakuya? —preguntó su mamá preocupada. Su esposo le dio un leve codazo y una mirada de "No debiste hacer eso". Desde que la vieron llegar sola acordaron no hacer preguntas, pero Akari la veía muy desanimada.

—Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas? —respondió la chica.

—Porque ya llevas tres días aquí y Byakuya no ha venido. —respondió Yosuke. —¿discutieron?

Yoruichi lo vio en silencio mientras encontraba una respuesta ingeniosa.

—No es eso papá. Es que se rompió la llave de agua caliente. —dijo. —y hasta que no la arregle no regresaré a la casa, pero hablamos todas las noches y nos vemos en nuestros tiempos libres.

Sus padres la miraron fijamente. No los dejó convencidos esa respuesta, pero tampoco querían presionarla.

—Está bien, Byakuya es un buen chico y sé que pronto arreglará esa llave. —Yosuke le sonrió cálidamente y Yoruichi asintió.

—¿También practicabas judo con él en el baño y por eso rompieron la llave? —preguntó Yushiro de repente.

Yoruichi empezó a toser pues el jugo que tomaba se le fue por la tráquea. Recordó el incidente que su hermanito presenció en su habitación.

Sus papás miraron a su hijo confundidos por el comentario. Ella lo miró buscando algún signo de doble sentido, pero el niño parecía haberlo dicho de manera ingenua.

—No, no fue por eso. —se limitó a decir.

Al final su hermano terminó por aclararles a sus papás de lo que hablaba y Yoruichi tuvo que aguantar las burlas hacia ella.

**\\\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\**

Byakuya salió de la cancha de juego tras fallar su último tiro. Con motivo de las celebraciones de la universidad ahora se habían programado pequeños encuentros al interior de las facultades.

Haru, Renji y él estaban participando en básquetbol, pero no se había podido concentrar y falló tres de sus tiros.

No había visto ni hablado con Yoruichi y le preocupaba saber cómo estaba. Pensó que tal vez ella iría a verlo jugar, pero se equivocó.

—¿A quién buscabas con tanta insistencia? —Ukitake interrumpió sus pensamientos colocándose junto a él en los cambiadores.

—A nadie.

—Pues a mí me pareció que mirabas mucho hacia el público, pero quizá me equivoqué. —comentó Ukitake con una leve sonrisa. —y ya que no tienes nada que hacer aquí, acompáñame a ver un partido de tenis. —pidió, pero no esperó respuesta y se llevó a Byakuya, que ya se había cambiado, jalándolo de un brazo hacia el patio.

Llegaron al patio del edificio donde estudiaba Yoruichi y Ukitake por fin lo soltó, se reunieron con Kyoraku quien miraba el partido muy emocionado. Lo primero que hizo Byakuya fue buscar entre el público, pues era más probable que ella se encontrara ahí.

Pero sólo vio a Urahara sentado en una banca, de brazos cruzados y mirando de frente. Mentiría si dijera que no se decepcionó.

—Byakuya, no te pierdas el partido. —indicó Kyoraku.

Y fue entonces que miró a los competidores, llevándose una gran sorpresa.

Ahí estaba ella, mostrando una gran destreza en el manejo de la raqueta. Destilando elegancia por cada poro de la piel.

Involuntariamente lanzó una exclamación de admiración.

—¿Te pasa algo Byakuya? —preguntó Kyoraku fingiendo no saber nada.

—No, nada. —comentó recuperando la compostura y de nuevo se concentró en admirar a la muchacha de cabello morado mientras jugaba.

—Vaya, sí que debes estar muy enamorado. —señaló Ukitake divertido, algunos minutos después.

—No sé de que hablas. —respondió el chico de cabello negro, sin dejar de ver el partido. La morena lucía tan radiante que le era imposible dejar de verla.

—Estos días has estado muy serio, decaído y distraído. —explicó. —pero ahora con sólo verla todo tu semblante cambió.

Byakuya por fin lo volteó a ver.

—No digas tonterías, sólo me sorprendió que jugara tan bien. —respondió y regresó su vista al frente. —("me estoy volviendo descuidado"). —pensó.

Ahora ya no tenía caso confesar la verdad, así que no podía permitir que descubrieran sus verdaderos sentimientos.

El partido terminó con el marcador a favor de Yoruichi.

Byakuya vio como salía de la cancha sonriendo y se acercaba al rubio, le sonrió y lo abrazó para festejar su triunfo. Sintió malestar porque los ojos dorados no se encontraron con los suyos.

Sacó su celular y comenzó a escribir.

.

.

Yoruichi caminaba junto a Urahara rumbo a los salones. Quizá era una tonta, pero no podía enojarse con su amigo.

Sintió su celular vibrar y lo sacó del bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Era un mensaje de Byakuya.

_*Has jugado muy bien hoy. Felicidades por tu triunfo._

Yoruichi sonrió tras leerlo y miró a los alrededores, pero él no estaba. Enseguida le envió un mensaje.

.

.

_*Gracias. _

Byakuya releyó la escueta respuesta cuando llegó a la casa. Ahora comprendía lo que los demás sentían cuando le mandaban mensajes largos y él solo respondía con un simple gracias, de acuerdo, sí o no.

Ese había sido su último intento de arreglar las cosas. De camino a la casa lo pensó mucho y aceptó que lo mejor era el divorcio.

Dio un vistazo al comedor y cocina y de nuevo pudo imaginarse a Yoruichi ahí.

Todo en la casa se la recordaba, ya no podía con eso. Así que entró a su cuarto y comenzó a hacer sus maletas.

**\\\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\**

—Por milésima vez ¿Qué diablos te pasa? —le preguntó Soi a Yoruichi dentro del salón. Ella la veía seria, con los brazos cruzados y de pie. Su amiga estaba sentada en la silla, junto a Urahara.

Eran las dos de la tarde y ya las clases habían terminado, pero Soi se cansó de ver a Yoruichi muy decaída los últimos días y por fin pudo confrontarla.

—Ya te he dicho que no es nada. —replicó la chica de ojos dorados. Sentía que traicionaba la confianza de Soi, pero no quería arriesgarse a su reacción.

—Urahara. —llamó viendo al rubio, quien dio un respingo por el susto. —Tú sabes algo ¿verdad? —cuestionó.

—No. —respondió alargando un poco la vocal. Mentiría si dijera que ella no lo asustaba. Y si se enteraba que él era el causante del sufrimiento de Yoruichi le iba a ir muy mal. Y estaba seguro que Soi le daría la razón, pero ella era de las que golpeaba primero, averiguaba después y volvía a golpear.

—¡No me tomen por tonta! —Soi alzó la voz y los interrogados se removieron en el asiento. —Sé que algo está pasando y quiero saberlo. —exigió.

Yoruichi y Urahara se miraron y asintieron. No tenían más remedio que decir la verdad. Pero cuando la chica de cabello morado estaba por hablar el celular de Soi anunció que tenía una llamada.

Era de su familia así que tuvo que contestar. Se alejó unos pasos para que los demás no escucharan su conversación.

Yoruichi y Urahara observaron sus reacciones, primero enojo, luego frustración y finalmente resignación. Ella colgó el teléfono y volteó a verlos.

—Tengo que irme, pero está conversación queda pendiente. —indicó. Luego salió rápidamente del salón.

Sus amigos quedaron confundidos por la situación. Últimamente Soi también actuaba extraña y sólo mencionaba que sus padres y ellas habían tenido un desacuerdo.

—También me voy. —mencionó Yoruichi poniéndose de pie. —Hoy es el día. —dijo con pesar.

—Ya verás que todo se arreglará. —comentó el rubio. —y te darás cuenta que esto es lo mejor, que es por tu bien.

—Eso espero. —respondió. Deseaba de verdad que el dolor en su pecho desapareciera.

**\\\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\**

Byakuya llegó a la casa que compartía con Yoruichi pasando quince minutos de las siete. Dos días atrás se marchó de ahí, pero olvidó algunas cosas.

Cuando prendió la luz, la figura de Yoruichi sentada frente a la mesa lo recibió.

Se talló los ojos. Su imaginación lo estaba traicionando muy feo. Esta vez ella se veía demasiado nítida. ¿Acaso estaba tan mal?

—Hola. —saludó ella sin emoción. Él abrió los ojos y entonces comprendió que ella estaba ahí. —Necesitaba hablar contigo, así que vine. —continuó. —luego me di cuenta que tus cosas no estaban.

—Regresé a mi casa. —pronunció. "Mi casa" se sintió tan amargo al decirlo. Desde que llegó su madre no dejó de reprocharle lo tonto que era, pues ahora ya no contarían con el dinero de la familia Shihoin. Extrañamente esta vez su padre apoyó su decisión.

Entonces la vista del chico se posó en un documento que descansaba sobre la mesa.

—Son los papeles del divorcio. —mencionó Yoruichi. —ya los he firmado. —anunció con dolor.

Lentamente Byakuya se acercó a la mesa y jaló el papel hacia él.

—Al principio pensé en no darte el divorcio. —expresó Byakuya. —No por el dinero o por los beneficios con tu padre, sino por lo que siento por ti. —declaró sorprendiendo a la chica. —pero luego pensé en que tenía que ser un mejor hombre, pues no te merezco. Cuando empecé a vivir contigo me di cuenta que eres una gran persona, y te admiré. Tú hiciste un gran esfuerzo por adaptarte a un nuevo estilo de vida, yo fui el superficial, sólo buscando la conveniencia. Por eso ahora quiero madurar y convertirme en un hombre que sea lo suficientemente digno de ti. Sólo quiero pedirte que para ese momento nos volvamos a encontrar. —dijo.

Yoruichi no podía hablar, pues las emociones le habían hecho un nudo en la garganta, pero las lágrimas ya recorrían sus mejillas.

Byakuya tomó la pluma y se inclinó para firmar el documento, que al día siguiente tenía que ser llevado al juzgado.

Pero apenas pudo colocar la punta de la pluma en el papel, pues Yoruichi sujetó su mano entre las suyas, alzó la vista y se encontró con aquellos ojos dorados empañados por las lágrimas.

—Me alejé de ti para protegerte. —habló ella. —porque el escándalo de nuestro matrimonio podía afectar tu trabajo, pero ahora ya no quiero estar sin ti. —declaró soltándolo.

Agachó la mirada y siguió llorando.

Byakuya soltó la pluma y rodeó la mesa para acercarse a Yoruichi, luego la aprisionó en un fuerte abrazo. Ella recostó su cabeza en su pecho y también rodeó su espalda con sus brazos.

No supieron por cuanto tiempo permanecieron así, abrazados en silencio.

Él fue el primero en soltarla, sólo para acariciar su cabello.

—Ya todo estará bien. —expresó con serenidad, pero con cierta dulzura. Ella levantó la cara y le sonrió.

Y entonces Byakuya dejó que sus impulsos ganaran y se inclinó para besar a Yoruichi.

Y ella de nuevo lloró, pero esta vez de alegría, porque compartían los mismos sentimientos, porque los dos estaban enamorados.

Y esta vez ya no volverían a soltarse.

* * *

**Saludos.**


	12. La felicidad de un amor mutuo

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**La historia es una adaptación del manga "Miseinen Dakedo Kodomo Ja Nai"**

**Advertencias: AU. Contiene OoC.**

* * *

Gracias: **8579: **Gracias por leer y comentar. Espero te guste el desenlace de cada uno de los involucrados. **Marifer Potosme: **Yoruichi estaría loca si hubira dejado ir a semejante hombre con aquella declaración. Espero te guste el final, ya se aclarará lo que pasa con Urahara y Soi.** Akida-san: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero que este también lo haga. **FrikiHimechan:** Algo hay de eso, Soi es la única que puede hacer reaccionar a Kisuke. Espero te guste el capítulo final. **Dexter31:** No sabes lo que me alegra saber que hay más personas a las que también le gusta esta pareja. Yo la adoro, casi todas mis historias tienen un poco de ella. Y le atinaste porque este es el último capítulo, espero te guste.

* * *

**LIGERAMENTE CASADOS**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 12.- La felicidad de un amor mutuo.**

Byakuya se separó lentamente de Yoruichi, pero no dejó de mirarla.

—Lo siento. —pronunció, y Yoruichi temió que se hubiera arrepentido de su decisión de quedarse con ella. —siempre pensé que no te merecía, que tenías que estar con alguien mejor. —agregó ante la atenta mirada de la chica. —pero el verte con tu amigo rubio me molestaba mucho, y cuando te fui a buscar a su casa y dijo que te quedarías con él realmente no lo soporté. —reveló. —Yoruichi, no quiero entregarte a nadie.

—Byakuya, ¿entonces te estás enamorando de mí? —preguntó sorprendida y feliz al mismo tiempo.

Él no soportó aquella mirada inquisidora, así que viró la cara hacia el costado izquierdo.

—Bueno…ha sido así desde hace mucho tiempo. —confesó apenado, sintiendo arder el rostro. No acostumbraba hablar tan abiertamente de sus sentimientos.

Ella pensó que se veía tan adorable así, pero se guardó los comentarios por temor que saliera huyendo.

—Bueno, supongo que es inevitable. —mencionó en tono divertido y él de nuevo la miró. —Soy tan hermosa, divertida y adorable que es imposible que no se fijen en mí. —él la miró con reproche y ella rio mientras extendía los brazos para rodear su cuello. —pero yo sólo te quiero a ti. —le dijo y de nuevo se demostraron su amor con un beso.

.

.

.

Byakuya estaba parado frente a la puerta de su cuarto, viendo el interior. Yoruichi salía del suyo con ropa en sus manos, pues iría a bañarse.

—Yoruichi, acércate. —pidió él girando un poco para verla. Ella se tensó un poco y caminó unos pasos para acercarse. ¿Y ahora qué le diría? —lo siento por pedirte esto tan repentinamente.

Y entonces ella lo comprendió. Esa sería la primera vez que dormirían como marido y mujer.

—Entiendo, pero me iré a bañar antes. —se apresuró a decir, pues se sentía muy sudada.

—Igual traspirarás, es mejor que te bañes después. —comentó Byakuya admirado que la comunicación con su esposa fuera mejorando, pues comprendió lo que quería sin muchas palabras.

Y Yoruichi se sorprendió, pues no imaginaba que Byakuya fuera tan directo en esos temas.

—Cuando termines de limpiar mi habitación me llamas. —agregó Byakuya.

—¿Eh? —exclamó ella confundida.

—No sé qué le hiciste a mi habitación, pero tú la ensuciaste, tú la limpias. — declaró el chico y caminó hacia la cocina para agarrar un vaso con agua.

Maldiciéndolo por lo bajo la morena miró el interior del cuarto de Byakuya. Todo estaba desordenado, las cobijas y almohadas en el suelo y varios de sus libros sobre la cama.

Y entonces recordó que quizá durante un ataque de enojo hacía ella misma decidió desquitarse con las cosas de él. Sin más remedio tuvo que ponerse a limpiar.

Esa noche también durmieron en las habitaciones separadas, pues Byakuya alegó que quería ir poco a poco, pues se habían casado demasiado rápido.

**\\\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\**

Era mediodía y Urahara se encontraba afuera de los juzgados. Tessai lo acompañaba recargado a una pared.

—Ella ya se tardó. —mencionó viendo el reloj. Estaba ahí desde las ocho de la mañana para cerciorarse de que su amiga llevara los documentos del divorcio. Ni siquiera había asistido a clases.

—Creo que debe hacerse a la idea de que no vendrá. —mencionó Tessai.

—Seguramente él hizo algo para convencerla. —dijo Urahara volteando a verlo. Tessai se tensó un poco porque vio a alguien acercarse a ellos, pero no dijo nada. —Pero no me quedaré de brazos cruzados, iniciaré una campaña de desprestigio hasta que logre separarlos. —declaró. No quería llegar a esos extremos pero su amiga no le dejaba más opción.

—Kisuke Urahara ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? —La voz terrorífica de Soi a sus espaldas le produjo escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Se volteó lentamente con el semblante pálido. —Ahora mismo te vas a olvidar de esa estúpida idea de separar a Yoruichi de Byakuya. —ordenó.

En la mañana y sabiendo que era su último recurso Yoruichi le confesó todo a su amiga, pues ella era la sensata del grupo y se encargaba de llamarles la atención cuando consideraba que no actuaban de la forma correcta.

—Pero Soi, ¿no ves que lo hago por el bien de ella? —replicó el chico. Tessai se mantenía alerta esperando el momento de intervenir y levantar a su jefe del suelo, pues conocía el carácter de la joven.

—¿Por su bien? —preguntó molesta. —sólo lograste hacerla sufrir. Ellos de verdad se aman. —Urahara intentó hablar pero ella lo silencio con una señal de su mano. —Al principio él se casó con ella para salir de su casa, pero terminó enamorándose de Yoruichi. —le aclaró.

Urahara suspiró y caminó unos cuantos pasos para sentarse en una banca blanca que estaba a un lado de los juzgados. Soi miró a Tessai y le pidió que los dejara solos, él asintió y se retiró del lugar.

La chica de cabello oscuro caminó hasta colocarse frente al chico que miraba al suelo, apoyaba sus brazos sobre sus piernas y tenía las manos entrelazadas.

—Yo sólo me preocupo por ella. —comentó él levantando el rostro para verla. —No quiero que la lastimen, tampoco quiero lastimarla.

—Ella lo sabe. —dijo Soi. Ella también sabía que Kisuke no haría nada a propósito para lastimarla. —Y sé que te duele, porque estás enamorado de Yoruichi, pero debes dejara ser feliz con la persona que eligió.

Él mostró una cara con la más genuina confusión.

—Si después de lo que te dije sigues con esa absurda idea de hacer que se separen te golpearé hasta hacerte entrar en razón. —amenazó ella con el puño alzado.

—Sigue sin gustarme del todo que estén juntos, pero ya no pienso hacer nada por separarlos. —mencionó. Su amenaza tenía mucho que ver en su decisión. —Mi rostro confundido se debe a que no sé porque crees que estoy enamorado de Yoruichi. —aclaró.

Ella suavizó su rostro.

—Pues por el modo que la cuidas, porque pasas mucho tiempo con ella, por como reaccionaste al saber que se casó. ¿Quieres que te diga más?

Kisuke palmeó la banca indicándole que se sentara junto a él. Ella lo hizo y ambos se movieron de lado para poder verse.

—Pero no estoy enamorado de Yoruichi, simplemente la quiero como una hermana y por eso soy sobreprotector con ella. —confesó.

—En ese caso es una preocupación menos. —dijo Soi y se giró hacia el frente.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ellos, pues no sabían cómo continuar con la plática. Una pareja que levaban a dos niños de la mano pasaron frente a ellos. Y los ojos de la chica de cabello negro mostraron tristeza.

—Me alegra que Yoruichi finalmente se haya casado con alguien que quiere. —Soi Fong rompió el silencio. Sus palabras encerraban melancolía. Giró la cabeza para ver a su amigo.— Espero que tú también te cases con alguien a quien quieras.

—Soi, estás muy extraña hoy, ¿pasa algo? —ahora estaba preocupado por ella.

Ella dudó en hablar, porque era su problema y tenía que enfrentarlo sola. Urahara la tomó de la mano, lo que la sorprendió y la puso nerviosa.

—Quiero ayudarte Soi, pero no podré hacerlo si no me dejas. También somos amigos, también quiero cuidarte. —le comentó.

—Mi padre arregló mi matrimonio con el hijo de uno de sus socios. —reveló la chica. —al finalizar mis estudios me casaré con él.

Urahara apretó más fuerte su mano.

—No lo hagas. —pidió.

—Sabes que no me puedo negar. —respondió ella con tristeza. —Mi familia se rige por principios muy sólidos, y el más fuerte de todos es el de la obediencia.

Kisuke se puso de pie sin soltarla.

—No te preocupes, déjamelo todo a mí. Yo lo arreglaré. —declaró con una cálida sonrisa, luego besó la mano de su amiga y se alejó a prisa.

—Espero que no haga una locura. —fue lo único que ella pudo decir.

**\\\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\**

Esa noche el cielo estaba despejado, se podía observar con facilidad la luna y las estrellas. La brisa marina jugaba con el cabello de las personas y producía sonidos al mecer las hojas de los arboles cercanos al boulevard.

Yoruichi usaba pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa negra un poco suelta con mangas de tres cuartos y una figura de gato en el centro. Llevaba un maquillaje natural pero aun así no pasaba desapercibida, desde que salieron de la casa hasta que llegaron ahí recibió varias miradas de hombres, no importándole que estuviera acompañada de Byakuya.

Ella estaba de pie recargada en la barda del malecón y viendo hacia el mar, en sus manos sostenía su celular, pues acababa de hacer una llamada. Sólo esperaba que Byakuya comprendiera que lo hizo pensando en él. El chico había ido a buscar unos refrescos, pues ella le dijo que tenía sed.

Sonrió alegre recordando que era su primera cita oficial y porque él se la pidió.

.

.

_Durante uno de los recesos se encontraron en el patio y decidieron desayunar juntos, pues Yoruichi había preparado algo para los dos._

_Pero tuvieron la mala suerte de ser vistos por Haru, Ukitake, Renji y Kyoraku, quienes enseguida se sentaron rodeándolos._

—_Ustedes han estado actuado raros todo este tiempo. —mencionó Haru, dispuesto a llevarlos hasta el límite. —Asi que díganos ¿Cuál es su relación?_

—_¿Son novios? —preguntó Renji con una sonrisa. Todos intuían que lo eran por el beso que los vieron darse, pero querían comprobarlo._

—_Ah, eso no. —respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo. En ese momento se acercaron un grupo de las chicas fans de Byakuya que escucharon la pregunta de Renji._

—_¿Pero entonces que son?_

—_¿Por qué pasan tanto tiempo juntos?_

_Dos de las chicas preguntaron muy intrigadas._

—_Ella es alguien muy importante de la familia. —respondió Byakuya._

_Sus amigos lo miraron sorprendidos por la mentira. Las chicas con alivio._

—_Es bueno saber eso. —comentó otra chica. —si lo hubieran aclarado desde el principio no habríamos hecho tantas conjeturas._

—_Pero me alegra que Byakuya-sempai siga libre. —mencionó otra con una sonrisa._

_Yoruichi miró a su esposo para que aclarara que no estaba libre, pero él no dijo nada y siguió comiendo. Las mujeres se fueron._

_Yoruichi se disculpó con los demás y se levantó enojada._

_Más tarde Byakuya la alcanzó para decirle que todavía no quería que hicieran pública su relación, pues para los demás no llevaban tiempo saliendo y entonces los juzgarían a los dos. Así que lo mejor era dejarse ver juntos poco a poco hasta que pudieran decir que estaban casados._

_Y como ella seguía enojada, él le pidió que tuvieran una cita._

.

.

—Yoruichi. —la voz de Byakuya la sacó de sus recuerdos. —¿En qué piensas?

—En nada importante. —le sonrió.

Él le extendió el vaso con el refresco y ella lo agarró para beber de él.

—¿Y qué quieres hacer? —preguntó él.

—Caminemos por el malecón primero y después vayamos a cenar. —sugirió y él accedió.

Comenzaron a caminar por el malecón, ella veía hacia el mar y él la veía a ella. Le gustaba ver su sonrisa. Dio un paso de costado para acercarse más a ella y lentamente tomó su mano. Yoruichi lo volteó a ver sorprendida.

—Hay mucha gente hoy. —dijo él.

—Y no quieres que me pierda. —mencionó con una sonrisa, él sólo asintió.

Y tomados de la mano siguieron caminando por el malecón, viendo como las luces de la ciudad y las estrellas se reflejaban en el mar.

**\\\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\**

—¡Delicioso! —exclamó Yoruichi después de probar el mousse de mango que pidió como postre. —¿Estás seguro que no quieres probar? —preguntó.

—No soy afecto a las cosas dulces. —dijo como respuesta. Yoruichi se alzó de hombros y siguió disfrutando su postre, aunque de vez en cuando miraba hacia la puerta.

Una mesera llegó a la mesa de junto y empezó a recoger los platos sucios en la bandeja y cuando dio un paso, trastabilló y cayó al suelo con toda y bandeja. Se escuchó el ruido de los platos rompiéndose. Enseguida otros meseros se acercaron a ayudar.

—Menos mal que no le pasó nada. —comentó Yoruichi mientras volteaba a ver a Byakuya.

Él estaba un poco encorvado hacia adelante con las manos tapando sus oídos y los ojos cerrados, se veía asustado.

—Byakuya, ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó ella angustiada colocando una mano en su espalda. —¿Te sientes mal?

Pero él no contestó.

El ruido de los platos rompiéndose lo trasportó de nuevo a su niñez. Las imágenes de su madre gritándole varias veces que habría sido mejor que él no naciera se reproducían en su mente.

De nuevo sintió aquella angustia, aquel miedo y aquel dolor.

—Byakuya mírame. —la voz fuerte y decidida de Yoruichi por fin lo hizo despertar. Ella sujetaba el rostro del chico entre sus manos y lo obligó a verla. —No pasa nada, cálmate. —pidió.

Había pensado en llamar a un médico, pero luego relacionó el ruido de los platos rompiéndose y la historia con su madre, y aunque le dolía y la entristecía saber que había llegado hasta el punto de no soportar ese tipo de ruidos, necesitaba ser fuerte para él.

—Sí, ya estoy bien. —respondió liberando sus oídos y enderezándose. Yoruichi lo soltó. —Discúlpame por asustarte, pero todavía no puedo evitar recordar a mi madre rompiendo platos y gritándome que sería mejor que no hubiera nacido cuando escuchó el ruido de cosas rompiéndose. —Yoruichi lo miraba con comprensión y tristeza. —pero esta no es platica para una cita. —intentó sonreír pero no pudo, porque todavía le dolían aquellas palabras.

Muchas veces sentía que no merecía vivir por el sufrimiento causado a su madre.

—Byakuya, ¿ahora quién es la persona más importante en tu vida? —preguntó Yoruichi seria, dejándolo desconcertado y sin saber que decir. —¿Acaso no soy yo que soy tu esposa? —preguntó y él siguió en silencio. Ella lo vio de forma amenazante. —¿No soy la persona más importante para ti? —volvió a preguntar subiendo el volumen.

—Ssí. —respondió el por fin y ella sonrió victoriosa.

—Entonces mi opinión es la única que te debe importar. —dijo ella y de nuevo él se quedó callado. —¿Verdad? —recalcó.

—Sí.

—Y yo pienso que tú eres una persona maravillosa, y que si no existieras nada sería igual. —le sonrió.—Yo soy muy feliz de haberte conocido, así que no quiero que vuelvas a pensar que no mereces vivir. —pidió y Byakuya se sorprendió de lo fácil que le era comprenderlo. —Así que creo que tu trauma ya está resuelto.

—Sí, ya está resuelto. —mencionó él con una sincera sonrisa. Todo junto a ella era más fácil.

—Buenas noches. —escucharon una voz a un costado.

Yoruichi sonrió alegre y Byakuya se puso serio al ver parada a Rukia y a un chico de cabello naranja junto a su mesa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Byakuya serio.

—La invité yo. —respondió Yoruichi mientras él la veía y Rukia y su acompañante tomaban asiento. —Sé que dirás que no es asunto mío, pero me preocupa todo lo relacionado contigo. —continuó. —Y por eso creo que ya es el momento de que le des una oportunidad a la relación con tu hermana. Tal vez pienses que no es correcto que quieras a tu mamá y a Rukia, pero no es así. —Yoruichi posó su mano sobre la de él, que tenía extendida en la mesa. —En la vida podemos tener muchas personas importantes.

Byakuya volteó a ver a su hermana.

—¿Y cómo te ha ido? —preguntó.

Rukia sonrió y aguantó las ganas de llorar, aunque un par de lágrimas rebeldes resbalaron por sus mejillas.

A Byakuya le costaría trabajo superar por completo el dolor de su pasado y mejorar su relación con Rukia, pero estaba seguro que con Yoruichi a su lado lo lograría.

**\\\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\**

—Papá, ¿Qué es tan importante que no puede esperar a mañana? —preguntó Soi sentada en una silla frente al escritorio de su padre. Ya eran las diez de noche y ella tenía sueño.

—Es sobre tu matrimonio. —reveló el hombre de cabello negro corto, piel blanca y aspecto rudo. —Ya está decidió con quien te casarás. —reveló y Soi hizo cara de terror. —La boda será la próxima semana.

—¡Qué! —exclamó Soi con una mezcla de enojo y sorpresa. —Se supone que sería hasta que me graduara. —dijo. Había pensado que en ese tiempo algo se le ocurriría para evitar la boda.

—Tu futuro esposo piensa que en ese tiempo podrías idear algo para evitar la boda. —aclaró su padre.

—¿Y quién es el imbécil con quien me tengo que casar? —preguntó ella enfadada. No lo conocía pero ya lo odiaba, le haría los días miserables por obligarla a casarse antes de tiempo.

—Soy yo.

Soi volteó hacia la puerta que había permanecido abierta. Y si pudiera su mandíbula habría caído hasta el suelo.

Frente a ella estaba Kisuke sonriendo de oreja a oreja, en la mano llevaba algo que no distinguía y detrás de él estaba Tessai.

—¡Urahara! —exclamó furiosa. —¡Tenías que ser tú, gusano! —exclamó y tomó el cenicero del escritorio. —¡Idiota! —gritó mientras le aventaba el cenicero.

Urahara rápidamente se cubrió con el cojín cuadrado que tomó de la sala. Ella siguió lanzándole todo lo que pudo, acertando en más de una ocasión.

¿Por qué tenía que ser él?

Ahora sería más difícil sobrellevar un matrimonio sabiendo que no se es correspondida.

El padre de Soi se recargó en su asiento y sonrió mientras observaba a Urahara correr de un lado a otro de la habitación intentando esquivar los objetos lanzados.

El que su hija quedara viuda también le era benéfico.

**\\\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\\*\\\\\**

Yoruichi se encontró con Byakuya saliendo de su habitación, ella regresaba de bañarse y tenía el cabello húmedo y suelto. Usaba un pantalón de algodón largo y una blusa de tirantes.

—¡Buenas noches! —dijo con una leve sonrisa. En verdad estaba decepcionada porque todavía no pasaba nada entre ellos, ni siquiera dormían en la misma habitación. Y de hecho ya no habían vuelto a besarse. Pero entendía que tenía que darle tiempo a Byakuya.

Y ahora sonrió por lo cómico que eso sonaba. Abrió la puerta de su habitación para entrar, pero Byakuya la detuvo del brazo y la jaló hacia él.

Se inclinó hacia ella y la beso, tomándola desprevenida, pero no tardó mucho para corresponder.

—Buenas noches. —dijo él tras separarse. Ella lo seguía viendo sorprendida.

—Discúlpame por decepcionarte, pero esta clase de saludos no podía tomarlos a la ligera. —mencionó Byakuya. —No soy bueno para expresar y demostrar mis emociones y sentimientos, pero desde ahora diré más cosas.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, por cierto ¿sabes lo que estoy pensando ahora? —preguntó mientras empezó a acariciar el cabello en su nuca. —De esta forma y hasta que llegue el amanecer quieres que nos besemos, ¿no es así?

Yoruichi sonrió emocionada y fue su turno de acortar la distancia para unir nuevamente sus labios.

—Te amo. —susurró él mientras la cargaba en brazos y la llevaba a la habitación.

Esa noche por fin consumarían su amor, y pasarían de estar ligeramente casados o ser un matrimonio de verdad.

**FIN**

* * *

**No profundicé más en la relación de Soi y Kisuke porque "esa es otra historia", que espero publicar algún día.**

**Muchas gracias por leer la historia y darle una oportunidad al ByaYoru. **

**Saludos.**


End file.
